Future In The Past, Past In The Future, What About The Present?
by CuddleNickyDog
Summary: Sonic falling in love? That wasn't his mission, it was suppose to save the Princess from Eggman and Mephiles! But no! He had to fall in love with the Princess! The Princess! And Jasmine is alive? How! What! And hedgehogs name Silver and Blaze had to come and kill him to save their future? What did he do to deserve this! Sonic 06 rewrite
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Seven year old Princess stood beside her father in the Chamber of Flames. In the Emperor's hands he held a golden lamp whose design spoke of the orient. At the center of the object held a tender flame flickering gingerly.

The Emperor spoke with a tender voice hallowed by age. "This is the infant Solaris, the Flame of Hope." The fire swayed for a moment.

"When he grows a little older he's going to be able to help us, Elise. He will teach us how to return to moments we regret. To rectify past sins and ultimately create a better future."

The little girl glanced at the dancing fire, afraid to ask the undying question pecking at the back of her mind. "Will we be able to see mama?"

Her father's lips curved into a crack smile. "Yes my child, we will both be able to see her again." He spoke those words without thinking a minute, patting his daughter's head.

Elise, watched her father returning Solaris to his post upon the altar. When the Emperor withdrew his hands, the infant flame stretched towards the treating individual, cracking as if to ask them not to leave. Taking little heed to the god's request, Hector took his daughter by the hand and lead her away.

As Hector took his little princess to her bedroom, he smiled to see his little princess happy.

Hector opened her bedroom open, as they went inside, Elise walked to her bed, with a sleepy yawn removing the heavy bed covers, with winter coming up to the city, got in bed and fell asleep.

As the Emperor came up to her sleeping body sitting down on the bedside staring at his daughter he knew she misses her mama a lot and wished she could meet her mama, but he knew there was no way to change the past, but all changed creating Solaris.

He gave his daughter a kiss on her red hair. Looking at her daughter sleep. "You are a strong princess, remember don't cry... no matter what happens."

Hector said the same words to his daughter, since she was five years old, when she asked about where her mama was. He knew it wasn't time to tell his daughter where her mother was. But he kept it simple for her, 'Your mama is in a place where she can watch over you and be in your heart every single step of the way.'

Hector remember that day like it was yesterday, remembering Elise close to tears, but told her to be strong, don't cry no matter what happens.

Hector walked by the door, turned around taking one last look at his daughter, then left.

What the Emperor didn't know was that Elise was still awake. Hearing her father words for her to be strong and never cry. She knew he was asking a lot but she never broke that promise. Carefully getting out of bed, tiptoeing to the balcony. She opened her cream curtains out of the way, to open her French doors. She walked to the terrace and leaned against it, looking at her city, the City of Water.

Elise sometimes would go outside, without her father knowing, and look at the beauty of her city, she sometimes wondered what it would like to be a normal girl and not a princess.

But what she didn't know, is that her life is changing right now, in front of her.


	2. 200 Future Years

CHAPTER ONE

 **200 YEARS LATER**

In the world we see right in front of our eyes are buildings crumbling, falling apart, sinking in the ground. The dark sky with no light and no stars showing their brightness. No life around with animals running around, no green grass, all trees dead with no leaves, and all cement sidewalks and roads, all filled with hot fire, no where to walk on ground, only walk on high lands or broken buildings.

Silver the Hedgehog was using his telekinesis to fly around the buildings. Silver looked around the world he was living in for many years. He wished others like him or if a human, if there were any, would tell him what happen to the world before he was born.

He was lost in thought before something stopped him.

A flame from the ground stopped him, also touching him, but Silver moved fast enough to miss it. The flame swirled around in the same place. Silver used his power to destroy the flame. The flame that was once there explode in tiny pieces.

Once Silver destroyed it, he knew more will just rise. He knew it came from an eternal life from that he and not even his friend Blaze, can truly defeat.

Known as The Flames of Disaster, aka Iblis.

He went back to what he was doing, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled to him.

"Blaze! What's wrong?" He questioned and slightly worried.

"He's appeared again." Blaze explain.

Silver looked in the direction, where Blaze was pointing were Iblis is once again rising and went super speed, with Blaze following him.

When Silver and Blaze found Iblis.

Silver yelled, "Come on, you monster!"

Iblis's big mouth filled with fire inside him from head to toe, part of Iblis's legs were buried in the fire, his mouth screaming with roars of power, taking apart the building right in front of him, throwing pieces of the building once it spotted Silver and Blaze.

Silver used his telekinesis to stop some of the pieces of the building from hitting him and his friend.

Once he caught it, he threw them back at Iblis. Iblis roared when it hit him. Iblis started throwing more and more pieces at them, but each one of them were caught in Silver's telekinesis, and thrown back at him in the head or the chest of Iblis's body.

Iblis was mad as each piece were caught from the stupid hedgehog. So Iblis gave up and went back into the deaths of the flames, but Silver and Blaze knew he would just rise again.

"Looks like we stopped it for now" Blaze called out to Silver.

"But it'll just rise up from its ashes again. What's the point of all this? It'll never end," complained Silver, hitting the broken building piece.

"Calm down, Silver." Blaze said.

"Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?" Silver questioned Blaze, Blaze turned around and looked the other direction with the same question going on her head. Silver knew she didn't know everything to his problems, but he loved his friend and if she got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

"...By knowing the truth, of course." said a unknown voice.

"Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." Spoken from a hedgehog, with the color black, gray stripes on the back of his hair, four rings on both legs and arms, with shoes that are white on top and black on the bottom and white gloves, and has green snake eyes.

"Is that the real answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Silver pointed to the unknown hedgehog. Silver would do anything to get the future he wanted, but does it have to come for a price?

The unknown hedgehog turned his head and looked at him like he can see our souls. "Come with me, if you want to know."

He left in speed.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other to see if they can trust who ever he is. Nodding at one at another they left in speed to catch up with him.

Until they caught up with him, they stopped at a unknown place they haven't seen before. They looked around the place, mostly destroy like all buildings but with shattered glass around the inside and outside of the building.

They spotted the black hedgehog inside the building.

The unknown black hedgehog moved his head to the side.

As they walk into the hallway of the building Silver didn't want to keep calling this hedgehog Black or unknown, so he hesitated and asked.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...Mephiles."

He didn't turn and kept walking until they turn to the right into a small lab, inside was a big computer and machinery that looked old and broken, with chairs thrown across from the desks, and scattered paper everywhere.

They went inside Mephiles started talking.

"... To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past."

"But that's impossible." protested Silver.

"... With my help you can, because I have the power to travel through time!"

"No, way!"

"... In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who was awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger."

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned.

As Mephiles nodded, he turned around to the old machinery, "The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." Mephiles giving the records to Silver and Blaze.

"This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into your world."

Mephiles turned on the computer. It showed old news articles, pictures, and the dates of when it happened. Silver and Blaze turned back to Mephiles as he brought up an purple gem.

"And you have this person to blame." As Mephiles handed Silver the gem.

Silver looked at the gem with confusion, until an image came up in his head. Flames everywhere except if didn't burn the blue person, who was an hedgehog. The blue hedgehog raised his head up, with the color of his emerald green eyes, with red and white shoes and white gloves turned around and looked to the side of Silver, and showed his anger.

"I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?" questioned Silver.

"Blue hedgehog..." muttered Blaze.

Silver handed back the Chaos Emerald to Mephiles.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." Mephiles told Silver and Blaze without answering Silver's question. Out came a purple ball with black lines from his hands, he turns around and the ball gets bigger and it brings Silver, Blaze, and Mephiles in.

They disappear without a trace and they are off to save the future into the past, to destroy The Iblis Trigger. But are they ready for what's in the past?


	3. The Festival

CHAPTER TWO

 **FESTIVAL OF THE SUN**

The night turned out to be perfection. Warm, but not humid, the sky was like a velvety cape in a blue-violet hue and embroidered with diamonds. Not a cloud could be seen to obscure the luminous in full. Grand, explosive sparks ignited the sky form fanciful rainbows of snowy glitter.

Far below great hollers and cheers announced the approach of royal family. Hundreds of citizens donned in festival grab began to cluster about the bridges and rails in euphoric anticipation. Across the shimmering waterways began the Parade of the Gondolas. Massive, silvery dance floors glided forward as if riding on the wind itself. Upon the front line first performed the fire-breathers, streaming forth billowing crimson ribbons above the crowd. Upon similar vessels came acrobats on tapered high-wires and ribbon-dancers of fanciful skill. There were jugglers and magic acts and even a vast, caged manticore-taming shows.

But, the real show was only just about to begin.

There came a brief pause before which came a marvelous, streamline watercraft coated an unfailing sterling. Out from its sides rudders. Each long stroke dipped in and out of the murky depths while trailing a pathway of stars from each transcending ripple. As the transport inched forwards it's deck split in two. The bow held a vast dance floor stop with twelve ballerinas garbed in sun-yellow leotards pranced in synchronicity to miniature orchestra set near its opposite end. They twirled in circles and bowed back and forth, pirouettes and glissades and chassés all in perfect phrase.

The second half, the risen stern, was were most eyes fell. Curved about the platform was a shapely wreath extending protective, feather-like tendrils about a cluster of undoubtedly important individuals. At the farthest end were four Priests of Solaris, three of which were cloaked in earthen-brown. The fourth appeared to be a hobbled old man in impressive robes of white, symbolizing status among his inferiors. Next there were three more. These lean men were adorned in ceremonial, ivory armor and golden, sphere-topped staffs. Then lastly, the royal family, Princess Elise III, Princess of Soleanna.

She stood tall, waved to the crowd with glee and happiness to her city. She was wearing a white dress with two golden straps that cross below her neck, gloves that go up to her elbows, shoes shape of bird wings, and white feathers on the side of her red short hair.

As the boat was coming in, Elise was ready for the denizens of Soleanna.

She walked up to the hobbled old man in the white rob. She was given a torch with the fire swaying back and forth. She bowed with loyalty and stared at the fire with her gray blue eyes.

Her eyes widen, saw what looked like an old memory, or a vision. She saw Soleanna in flames, along with Iblis destroying the city.

She snapped back to reality, with a voice.

"Miss Elise." One of her priest said, sounded worried.

"It... It's alright." Elise told the priests.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..." Elise walked up, and lit the torch.

With fire going around the torch, to the middle. Fireworks exploded, crowds cheered with joy, glee, and happiness.

As the crowds cheer and fireworks went on, but what they haven't notice that some unnoticed lights appeared in the sky.

Princess Elise waved at the crowd.

Until robots started crashing to the ground, making the ground shake, and fire spread around the city.

The crowds screamed with fear and started running away, from whoever was doing this catastrophe.

More robots came in, starting to go where the Princess was. They all trapped Princess Elise and the four priests.

An aircraft went over there heads and went down, to where the robots trapped Elise and the four priests.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna." said a man that bowed to her.

He had long light brown mustache, a bald head, a pair of glasses that you can't see his eyes, and he is wearing red and black clothes, with orange suction cups. "I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster... From you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emeralds!" Elise held tightly to her blue chaos emerald to her chest and she was stuck by fear.

"Now Princess, this way please." Dr. Eggman held his hand out for Elise to follow him to his aircraft.

Elise was shaking her head and took steps back away from Dr. Eggman, so he wouldn't capture her, the four priest stepped up and threw there arms out, so he knows she's not going with him.

"My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there." Said a blue hedgehog on top of the torch. Elise gasp, as she saw a hedgehog in flames from a vision.

"You... It can't be!" the blue hedgehog threw a smirk at her and ran threw the robots and destroyed them, he went through each one without a problem, then turned to the Princess.

Smiling at Elise, he introduced himself to her.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He picked up Elise, in bridal style and ran fast

"Not that irritating hedgehog again!" shouted Dr. Eggman.

"ATTACK!"

Missiles launched from Dr. Eggman's machine and went after Sonic and Elise.

Dr. Eggman didn't want any distractions or any stupid hedgehogs, to ruin his plan again. But as Dr. Eggman knew Sonic loves to save people and it was his speciality.

Dr. Eggman went back to the control panel, where he raises his machine and follows Sonic, where Princess Elise would be, he didn't want anymore distractions.

The missiles were still following Sonic and started destroyed the buildings, sidewalks, and parts of the bridges near them. Sonic is too fast for any of them to hit them. Elise screamed with fear, as the missiles miss them and was afraid of what would happen, if she wasn't at her city to protect. But as Sonic used his super speed to get them both out of the city, where Dr. Eggman wouldn't be able to follow them.

Unknown to anyone at the attacks began, there on top of a building watching as the blue hedgehog pick up a girl in his arms and runs away from this character guy, launching missiles at them and saw that the blue hedgehog ran fast out of the city.

Silver smiled, "I've finally found him... The Iblis Trigger!"


	4. Kidnapped

CHAPTER THREE

Elise can feel the wind through her hair and on her face, as Sonic goes full speed still. Elise opened her eyes, that she didn't know they were close, she looked behind Sonic to see if anymore of this robots were following them, or launching more missiles, and gun rounds! none were seen.

Elise looked up at Sonic, while Sonic is still looking forward where to run and to find a safe place to be. Elise had questions, but she couldn't say what she wanted to say.

Who was this Dr. Eggman person? Why would he want her Chaos Emerald? Why bring back the Flames of Disaster? More and more questions went through her head, but she wanted to ask one question to Sonic.

"Um... Why are you helping me?" questioned Elise.

"No special reason."

To Elise that kinda hurt her, but she was about to talk until Sonic jumped over the bridge and landed perfectly on his feet.

When Sonic wasn't paying attention, four robots came in front of them.

"Sonic!" screamed Elise.

Sonic stopping running and looked at what the Princess was starring at, he let the Princess get off of his arms And made sure the Princess would stay there and not move, to stay safe. Sonic ran to the robots in super speed, ran into one of them, then one of the robots was shooting his gun, but missed when Sonic jumped in the air, and the bullets hit another robot and went down. With Sonic in the air, went down and destroyed the two robots and jumped again, landed on the ground with one arm out, and other on the ground, with his feet to get steady.

What Sonic didn't know was, Eggman was right behind Princess Elise, it was all an distraction for Sonic.

"Ahhh!" Elise screamed with fear.

Sonic turned around and tried to run after her, but she was to high up.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now." proclaimed Dr. Eggman. E

lise was trying to get free, but she can only get her arms out, enough time to give Sonic, what Eggman wants.

"Sonic, take this!" Elise threw the Chaos Emerald to Sonic with force, as she was being dragged up more.

Sonic caught the Chaos Emerald and looked up at Elise.

"I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you!" That was a promise to Elise.

He saves a lot of other people from Eggman, but something was different with Elise, somehow and someway, she felt special.

"I know." as Elise put her hands together over her heart and prayed he will make it time.

"It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then you can hold onto it for me!" Eggman pointed his finger at the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hands.

Sonic watched as Eggman and Elise go up to his ship and fly away from the city and Sonic. Sonic runs to the ship, but only a few steps with the Chaos Emerald in his right hand and looking up as the ship left.

Sonic knew he told Elise he would save her but he needs information on where Eggman would put the Princess. But something was bothering him and he couldn't get it out of his head, what would Eggman want with the Princess?

Unknown to Sonic, Silver saw the whole thing that happened, with the blue hedgehog taking down the robots, and the scientist taking the Princess with him, and now seeing the hedgehog looking up at the sky where his ship was.

Silver saw a perfect time to kill the Iblis Trigger. He jumped high while using this telekinesis, to land on the next building, and perfect landing on his feet.

But he got attacked with a hug.

"Now I got you, Sonic!" said a girl pink hedgehog.

"Hey!"

Silver tried getting out of the hug and put his arms up and able to get her off of him, but she put her head on his chest and was rubbing against it.

'Whoever this Sonic was, he better run away from her', thought Silver.

"Its about time I finally caught you again!" purred Amy.

As she felt Sonic against her head, she looked up and thought Sonic was about to run, but she didn't see Sonic because it wasn't Sonic!

Amy let go of, whoever this hedgehog. "Hey! You're not Sonic! Um... I'm sorry!" Amy apologies to the hedgehog and shoving him the other way, putting her hands to her face to cover her eyes. 'Man wasn't that embarrassing', thought Amy.

Silver got his footing right, before the pink hedgehog shoved him. "Ah, I'm..." as he looked at the place where the blue hedgehog was.

"Hey, where did he go?! He must of run off!" Silver yelled and frustrated, he knew he had to find him again, but he was to fast for him.

A calm voice spoke, "I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?"

Silver didn't want to be mean, so he took a deep breathe.

"Ah... It's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him." Silver turned to the pink hedgehog.

"Well then, I'll help you!" Amy burst out, she knew he might not needed help, but she wanted to repay him for following the guy he was looking for.

"What?!" Silver blurted out, he knew she just want to repay him, but she didn't need to go this far!

"Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!" Amy protested to him.

Silver knew that was true, but she didn't know it had to involve killing someone.

"Hey, just wait a second!"

"What's your name?" Amy interrupted.

Silver was about to protest this but since she asked, he didn't want to be rude.

"... Silver."

"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. But call me Amy. It's nice to meet you!" as Amy spoke and ran with Silver's arm around her hand, dragging Silver with her.

"Ah... Hey wait!" Silver yelled at her, but she didn't let go.

"Ah... Come on don't be a big baby! And lets look for the guy, you were just looking for!" Amy yelled over her shoulder to Silver.

But they both didn't know they were after Sonic, who will find him first?


	5. Prison

CHAPTER FOUR

It was dark at the prison where Shadow the Hedgehog is standing.

It was snowing lightly, not as hard to make a blizzard. As he ran with super speed through the tress to the robots, as the robots spotted him they started firing their guns at him, but with his speed they missed him, Shadow got up to the robots and started to exploded as he went through them, he ran and ran up the wall of the prison and jumped over it and landed on his feet, he could hear more robots exploding behind him.

Shadow looked at his surroundings outside of the prison, soon came a light, Shadow walked a few steps away from the light, so they wouldn't know he was inside.

Shadow was looking around the prison, until his radio on his wrist, started talking.

"Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescuse. Shadow The Hedgehog." the person assigned.

Shadow copied. "Understood." Shadow put down his wrist and continued to talk.

"Initiating the mission now." then Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself in the prison.

Soon Shadow was in the prison he looked around to which way to go and find Rouge.

Rouge The Bat.

Shadow went to his left and found the whole place booby-trap with robots, machine guns, and lasers. It was easy for Shadow because he can get through anything, with the power of Chaos Control.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, and disappeared to the other side.

He knew he was close to Rouge.

He was running around for sometime now, but found a cell that looked heavily guarded. Shadow used all his power and kicked down the door, and found what he was looking for, Rouge.

"Well, took you long enough." Rouge smirked and smiled at the same time.

"Come on, we don't have time to talk. We have to get out before more of Eggman's robots find us." growled Shadow.

"Ah... You just ruin my fun, don't you?" Rouge smirked again.

Shadow just turned around and left, not wanting to play anymore of Rouge's games.

As he left, he heard Rouge's bat wings flying to catch up with him.

Once there outside, they had a little bit of trouble inside the prison with some robots, but easy to deal with.

Rouge was walking pretty slow right now.

Shadow slowed down a little to let Rough catch up with him, he heard some mumbling from Rouge, until she spoke louder.

"Don't you want to know what this is?" Rouge questioned Shadow, with a turned around and look at the scepter, with wings that go around the top and the middle, with a gem that is purple on top and light on the bottom, that is also purple.

"My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more." even though Shadow was curious, he still didn't ask.

"Fine. With you, it's always business." said Rough, when she gave up.

Suddenly the grounded started to shake.

That's when trouble was near, until the ground was splitting into two. More robots were rising up, had there guns aim at Shadow and Rough.

"It seems like they don't want us to leave." Rouge observed.

"Let's get this over with" Shadow growled.

The battle was easy cheesy for them.

Shadow ran through them, they exploded, while Rouge took the sky to watch over Shadow's back and hers also.

Soon they were teleported, to Eggman's Base. Inside had a big computer showing The City of Water, on their left side was a picture of a girl, that Shadow hasn't seen before.

Soon Rouge started talking. "Ah. Soleanna, the City of Water. It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting machinery."

Shadow walked up to the painting that had a girl, around the age of seventeen or younger.

"The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third."

"Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?" Shadow asked, with his arms crossed.

"How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask you. Could you escort me to the G.U.N rendezvous point?" Rough asked to politely.

"Where's the rendezvous point?" Shadow asked Rouge. Rouge pointed to, what looked liked an island.

"It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley."

And they both left to Kingdom Valley.

* * *

Today what seemed like everything was ok, but it wasn't.

Everyone in Soleanna are worried, if the Princess is ok, priests around the city asking if they have seen Miss Elise, and guards of the Princess going to all homes asking if they also seen the Princess after the Sun Festival.

But no luck.

As Sonic saw all of this, he knew he had to find the Princess, for all citizens, priests, and guards to know she was safe and saved.

All citizens knew Sonic, but they never saw him in person, they called him, 'The Blue Wind' or 'The Blue Tornado', because of Sonic's speed.

As soon as Sonic was about to run, wherever he can get information fast before the doctor can do anything he would regret as soon as Sonic gets there.

He was stopped by his best buddy.

"Sonic!" the fox yelled.

"Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic announced.

"I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue her aren't you?"

Sonic looked away from his best buddy Tails, to not let him see him blush a little.

"Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!" Tails said.

Sonic gave his friend a smile and a thumbs up.

"Ok! With your help, this should be a piece of cake." as Sonic patted Tails back and ran.

"Heh heh. I'll do my best!" Tails laughed and started running, then lifted his feet off the ground and flew on his two tails, to catch up with Sonic.

They were both off to save the Princess, but will they both make it on time before Eggman finds them?


	6. Nightmare

CHAPTER FIVE

 **AFTER CAPTURING ELISE**

"Father!" seven year old Elise screamed she couldn't find her father anywhere in the upstairs room. So she ran down the stairs, taking each step slow, so she wouldn't have a broken neck or foot. And looked in the study saw no one there, ran to the dining room still nothing, to the kitchen nothing, ran to others rooms, and still nothing. Elise was about to panic where her father was and run out of the castle, to scream bloody murder.

Elise was panting, taking deeps breathes not to cry, her heart speeding up then a normal beep.

"Father?!" yelled in the empty room and she got down to her knees and prayed, to see if there god would tell her where her father was. She heard a noise down in the basement yelling, shouting, and screaming to tell everyone down there to 'run now!'. Elise got off of the ground and started running to the noise. She was panting hard, when she finally reached to her destination. She reached for the door knob, turned it and let the door open by itself. She saw, what looked like a flame or bright light, but she couldn't tell with it blinding her.

"Father?" She called out to the room, and no one answered. She turned around and about to give up, until a figure behind her, put their hands on Elise shoulders and it scared her so much she scream really loud, with all of her voice.

* * *

Elise woke up from her terrifying nightmare. She had that nightmare since her father died in a tragic accident, but she couldn't remember it all.

Elise pulled her self together, and sat up to look at her surroundings.

'Why is it so dark?' Elise thought.

She remembers the Sun Festival, then robots trapping her, then-

The Blue Tornado!

Elise gasped and widen her grayish blue eyes, she suddenly remember where she was now. She was in Eggman's ship!

Suddenly the door opened with a figure in the bright light. Elise cover her eyes for a bit until she got her vision back. She stared at Dr. Eggman wondering what he would do next.

He just bowed down and moved his arm and pointed outside the door. He threw his head back, to let her know that she is going to follow him. She stood up, brushed some of this dirt she had on her dress, I wonder how it got there, though Elise.

She walked and saw the ocean. It was so beautiful, Elise put a hand on the glass looking at the endless blue water and sky. She wished Sonic could get here soon, she didn't want to be here forever, with this cruel mad scientist.

She stared at the outside, until a figure suddenly appeared, it was coming in fast, dirt going everywhere, until a small hint of blue appeared, at that Elise smiled, she knew who it was.

"Sonic..."

Eggman, on the other hand, was looking at the Princess, he could see how much she wanted to get out of here, so he was so nice and let the Princess look out the window. Until he saw her smile, there was something wrong, she whispered something, that he couldn't hear. He walked up to the Princess and shoved her away to the ground and saw what she smiled at.

That stupid hedgehog was here to get the Princess! Eggman ran to the control room and started all machines and lifted them up back to the sky and started to moved with much force, to get away from Sonic.

Elise slowly sat up but her side hurt with Eggman shoving her away for looking out at the window. She felt the ship rising and started moving with much force, she has felt before.

With much of the force she didn't feel one of her feathers, on her dress rip apart and it flew away into one of the air vents to the outside world. She got back up and still on her knees, she put both of her hands on the window and looked at Sonic and smiled knowing he will follow them and save her. She felt a spark in her heart, she didn't know what it meant, but she knew it was a good thing.

* * *

 **TO SONIC AND TAILS**

Sonic and Tails were racing down the island, trying to get to Eggman's ship fast, before he spots them.

They found out were his ship was from the person in the police stations saying he saw a big purple, red, and black ship hovering yesterday at night to an island that's close to the city.

Everyone laughed at him, until Sonic and Tails asked, "which way did the ship go?" then all the people in the room stopped laughing and were looking at the guy, with disbelieve-meant that Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails were asking which way it went; he said it went north of here, just follow the river stream then you'll see an beach and just go straight to were the palm trees grow.

Sonic and Tails, thanks him and telling him what a great help him he was. And left without him getting to say, 'your welcome'.

Now they are after the ship, until it was to late the ship started to rise and it moved by the time they got there.

Sonic and Tails slow down, they knew that they were to late. And didn't have enough time to jump on the ship.

Sonic and Tails looked up in the sky and Sonic saw a feather, that looked like from Elise's dress. The feather landed where Sonic was standing. He bent down to pick it up, until it was in his hand, Sonic stared at it.

He got back to reality with his Tails voice.

"It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the city!" Tails ran back to the city, while Sonic was still looking up in the sky, where Elise was and hoped he can get her in time, if Eggman moves to another location, it would be a piece of cake to get her out.

He didn't want Elise to suffer with Dr. Eggman, so he made a promise to himself, he will bring back Elise safe and sound and if she got hurt from Eggman or anyone else, they will regret ever hurting her.

"Wait where did that come from," Sonic mumbled. He shakes his head, he doesn't care if he said it already, he already made the promise.

Sonic clutched the feather in his hand, almost breaking it into two pieces and started following Tails and Eggman's ship.


	7. Desert Island

CHAPTER SIX

When Elise felt the ship stopped, she sat up and looked around where they were, she couldn't believe it they were at the desert!

Elise didn't notice Eggman standing in front of her.

He cleared his throat. "That pesky hedgehog always gets in the way of my plans, heh heh! But not today, not with you in danger now."

Elise look at Eggman wondering what he meant by in danger now.

"Why are we here? And what do you want from me?"

"Now I can't give you my plan Princess, it's a surprise, also if I told you then you would tell the irritating, Sonic The Hedgehog. But I will tell why I need you because you are the source."

With that Eggman bent down and grabbed Elise arm, got her off the ground and started dragging her into the entrance of the cave.

"If you run away easily, then I'll send one of my robots to find you and trust me you don't want to run away now. Heh heh..." Eggman then walked out of the cave.

Elise sat down on one of the blocks that were made out of dirt and cement. She put both of her hands together and hoped that Sonic would come here fast.

* * *

Sonic and Tails had followed Eggman's ship to the desert.

Of course Eggman would have his robots guarding preventing anyone coming in or out. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, nodding together.

As they spread out, the robots haven't notice them yet. Sonic he goes full speed, to create a distraction for Tails to go behind them.

"Let's go save the Princess!" Tails said very excited to meet the Princess of Soleanna in person.

Sonic smiled as saw his buddy running, Sonic was just as excited to meet Elise too.

* * *

As they walked into the cave, something sparked in Sonic's stomach, it gave him a weird feeling, but whatever it was it brought a smile to Sonic.

Elise still had her hands clutched together. Words struck in her head, 'You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens' Elise took a deep breathe but was interrupted with a loud noise.

Her wish came true.

She stood up and saw Sonic and a fox waving behind Sonic at the her, who she didn't know who he was. "Mr. Sonic!" Elise ran up to Sonic.

"Just call me Sonic-"

Interrupted by a hug Elise is giving him arms around Sonic's neck.

Sonic put his hands on her waist letting go and moved far enough to see face to face.

"Now then, are you OK?"

"I-I'm so glad that you came..." Elise said with a smile.

"I always keep my word."

Truth be said Sonic felt a more connection to her.

"Sonic!"

They both broke eye contact to Tails scream.

Sonic turned around and put his arms out to protect Elise as Eggman walks with his new pet robot.

"It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise... The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster." Eggman pointed to the Princess and moved a few steps back to the cage and unlock it, bring a nasty looking beast.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Got it. Let's go!" Tails shouted back.

Sonic ran and jumped on the robot's back, hanging on the red horn in the center of the head.

Tails flew near the beast's head, so he can get the robot's attention and it worked. The robot went crazy everywhere, running, and hitting the walls of the cave, perfect plan to destroy the robot.

Elise watched from her hiding place and now looking at a furious Eggman.

"DESTROY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! AND HIS TWO TAIL FRIEND!"

But of course his plan failed and his pet destroyed.

Sonic and Tails finish Egg-Cerberus with one last him on the head and they both ran away,

Sonic found Elise behind the blocks and picked her up and ran with Tails to get out of there until Eggman sends more robots at them.

Eggman was yelling furiously at his now broken Egg-Cerberus.

Sonic, Elise, and Tails all looked around to see if there was a way out but spotted more robots.

"How long is this going to go on?" complained Sonic.

"Let's split up." Tails said.

Sonic turned around to face him, "I'll get their attention and you take the Princess." Sonic knew he didn't want Tails to be bait for Eggman's pets but he knew Tails was fast so he can take care of himself.

He also liked the idea of taking Elise to safety. Sonic turned to his buddy Tails and gave him a thumbs up to him.

"OK. You be careful, Tails."

"Leave it to me!" Tails flew somewhere in the sky.

Sonic turned to Elise picking her off her feet to his arms.

Elise wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and looked into his eyes.

"Hold on tight."

"I will" Elise smiled, giving Sonic a shiver making his fur stand a little, and started running toward land.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if your reading and following again! I've been planning to rewrite and improve!**

 **~Cat**


	8. I'm Not In Love

CHAPTER SEVEN

Everything is quiet. Just the sound of the oceans waves and the trees fighting the wind.

But the quietness was gone when one hedgehog kept talking about her future married hedgehog, and one tortured to listen to the other.

Silver he was... He was dragging himself to follow Amy, but he had more important things to do, like to kill the Iblis Trigger and save everyone's future.

Silver sometimes wondered where Blaze was, did she make it here? Is she ok? Does she know where he is? Silver wishes he can talk to her now.

"Hmm... I sense Sonic's presence here. Call it my girlish intuition!" Amy said.

Bringing Silver out of his head, he stopped walking and put his hands on his waist, shaking his head, while looking at the ground.

"What am I doing?" Silver questioned himself.

Amy looked at him and he looked a little bored with her trying to find Sonic. "Sorry. As soon as I find Sonic, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver." Amy apologizing.

He looked back her and up at the sky. "This looks so beautiful."

"What? You mean this desert?"

"Everything is so great here isn't it? The sky is gorgeous and everyone's happy..."

"Huh?" Amy was a little confuse.

Silver shook his head and turned back to Amy. "Let's go. I'll help who you're looking for." as Silver held his hand out and continued talking, "Until we find him, were looking for the guy I'm looking for. Deal?"

Amy looked at his hand, with a smile, she opened her hand, both hands clasped together.

"Deal!"

They both walked back to the city, if they can find Sonic there.

* * *

 **BACK TO SONIC AND ELISE**

As Sonic carries Elise, while running through quicksand, jumping on trees and destroying some robots as they got in the way. With Sonic still running, Sonic looked at his side where Elise with her eyes closed, afraid she will get hurt but he knew that would never happen to her. When Elise started to stir in Sonic's arms, Sonic looked back up to see where he is going.

Before Elise woke up, she felt Sonic staring at her so she pretend to start to waking up, as soon as she did that she found Sonic's eyes looking back at where he was running them off.

Soon what felt like hours or maybe minutes, Sonic finds a place where no one can find them. Elise felt Sonic slowing down and looked at her surroundings, she saw grass. Endless grass.

Once Sonic started slowing, he stopped running and let Elise off of him. Elise put her one foot down down on the grass, then the other and let her arms go of Sonic's neck.

She stood and turned around to look at Sonic's face, as she slightly bowed her head, with some pieces of her red hair coming up to her face.

"I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help..."

Elise pulled some of her hair out of the way, but then saw something red on Sonic's left shoulder.

"You're hurt!"

Sonic looked at his shoulder, "It's nothing."

Elise didn't believe him, so she bend down on her knees and grabbed Sonic's shoulder gently, "Don't say that."

She brought out her handkerchief from her dress pocket and started tying it around Sonic's wound.

Sonic felt embarrassed he never had someone cared that he got hurt expected for Amy that keeps bugging him, so he dealt with it before and never really cared about it. But as Sonic felt Elise's fingers on his fur, Sonic shivered again, somehow and someway she felt different from most girls he met, they would always just love him and be fangirls to him, but Elise was normal, princess or not.

After Elise finished tying the handkerchief on Sonic's left arm, she one hand on his wound and the other on his left elbow. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Sonic looked at her with disbelief-meant, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Smile." Sonic asked politely to Elise.

Elise looked up at him with confusion, but Sonic pointed his finger out to the sky, shaking his head to not frown only smile.

A butterfly came up to him and landed on Sonic's nose to much of Sonic's surprise, it brought up a smile to her. Her eyes widen with a smile as she saw the purple butterfly, landing on Sonic's nose, with a soft giggle, brought her hand, almost close to Sonic's nose, she flicked her fingers to let the butterfly fly away into the blue sky.

Sonic loved to see her smile because it brought a smile to him.

"Your smile... That's all I need."

As Sonic said those words the Princess and he stood up.

Sonic and her walked together side to side and started their conversation.

"Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster, is that why he's after you?" Sonic didn't want to believe it, but he needed to know what Eggman was planning to stop him and Elise would be safe.

"Yes. The name of the sun god our county honors is Solaris... It is told that Solaris rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced it's fury... I was a child then, so I don't remember it very much. I lost my father then..."

Sonic turned around to face her.

"And now Dr. Eggman is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?" Elise questioned herself and Sonic, she didn't know what to do anymore, because of now Eggman is wanting to cause the same problem ten years ago when she had all of these nightmares, about her father.

Sonic walked up to her without saying anything, grabbed her hand and started running.

"Sonic? Sonic! Wait! I can't run that fast!" Elise yelled out to Sonic, thinking he didn't hear her, but he turn around as they started running.

"Don't worry! Just raise your head and run!" they both run fast together, but Elise is getting tired, she's panting a lot and her heart is speeding up.

Soon Sonic and Elise find a rest stop, Elise sits on the hill and stretches her legs, hands behind her as she's leaning on her arms.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" Sonic asked Elise.

Sonic walked up to the Princess and sat next to her, his legs crossed and leaning on his arms.

Elise looked at him as he sat down next to her. "Yes... I've never ran so fast before..." Elise still panting.

"Nothing starts when you take action. If you need to worry, then run." Sonic never said those words to anyone before.

Elise was tired still, so she leaning her head against Sonic's shoulder, and closed her eyes for a minute.

Sonic blushed a little, but turned his head away so Elise wouldn't see.

Elise opened her eyes and brought up her head, to look at Sonic, she can see a hint of light pink forming on his cheek.

Sonic turned around, not feeling Elise's head on his shoulder.

Sonic was only inches away from Elise.

Elise was looking at Sonic for sometime now, she didn't know what to do, so she followed what her heart said.

Elise leaned and their foreheads touch, they both felt a spark.

Sonic and Elise were only inches away from each, they closed their eyes and started to lean, lips almost brushing against each other.

But they both stopped each other.

Sonic cleared his throat and started talking, "Umm... Let's get back to the city, where you can stay safe..." Sonic trailed off a little.

"Ok." Elise said a little sad, that they didn't kiss, someway he felt special to her.

Sonic nod and picked up Elise and started to run back to the city.

Sonic wondered what happened if they did kiss, would this change their friendship, or ruin their friendship?


	9. Meet And Destroy

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dark clouds covering the sky, no signs of light. One hedgehog and one bat were walking in the castle that once stood but now is fallen.

Shadow and Rouge walked to the middle of the castle were broken pieces were spread around and the ceiling that is fallen to show its darkness.

"The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's lived here since." Rouge said.

"Accident?" Shadow replied.

Rouge rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was..."

"The Solaris Project" interrupted Eggman.

Rouge and Shadow looked up and found Eggman hovering in the sky.

"It was an ambitious project named after their enteral sun god." Eggman looked down at Rough and Shadow, when he finished talking.

"Doctor!" Rouge sounded a little surprised that Eggman was here.

"It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Not if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Secret of Darkness you took from me." Eggman didn't want any more distractions, he had enough, he needed to get everything he plan on doing before it went haywire.

Or worse!

Eggman called for his robots and they surrounded Shadow and Rouge pointing their guns at them. One of the robots pointed their guns and shot, but was to slow.

Rouge took the sky and Shadow took the ground.

Eggman hit a few buttons on his machine and hit Rouge.

"Ahh..." screamed Rouge.

It worked but the Secret of Darkness was in her hand and fell down with her. Shadow looked up when he heard Rouge screamed and ran to her and caught her. Rouge looked at Shadow and got out of his arms.

Everyone watched the Secret of Darkness fall down.

"No...!" shouted Eggman from his ship.

The Secret of Darkness broken into pieces with purple light coming out. Then suddenly black smoke came out of the scepter and went straight up and moved around the castle destroying all robots.

Shadow and Rouge watched as the black smoke went around and heard Eggman yelling.

"It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!"

Shadow and Rouge watched Eggman fly away.

Shadow and Rouge looked back at the black smoke going up into the sky, then in went down into the ground, under the surface. Shadow and Rouge walked up to where the black smoke was and just stand there observing.

Shadow saw his own shadow on the ground, and his shadow moving to the black smoke. As his shadow was gone, Shadow saw himself. Rouge was just as surprise as himself. "What?! His shadow..."

Shadow saw his shadow had green eye, with gray stripes in his hair, two rings on his wrist and feet, and white gloves and black and white shoes.

"Hah hah... Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!" as he bowed his head to Shadow.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Shadow growled.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles started walking up to Shadow and Rouge with his head down and dragging his feet. "What, did you forget me?" Mephiles went on.

Shadow was even more confused, how did Mephiles know him but he didn't?

"I owe much to you, Shadow." Mephiles was standing right in front of him, lifted his head up, to show his green snake eyes to Shadow.

Shadow ran up to Rouge, when Mephiles put up his hands. "Oh, yes. What you gave to me, I now return to you!" Mephiles brought up his hand and a purple with black lines ball, showed up in his hands and continued talking. "A one-way ticket to oblivion!"

Mephiles raised his hand over his head and the ball got bigger, big enough for Shadow, Rouge, and himself to go to oblivion.

The light blinded Shadow and Rouge, they covered their eyes and tried to run away but it was too late, they disappeared.

With Mephiles to join the fun.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE CITY**

Silver and Amy wondered around the city, still didn't find Sonic. Amy walking around with her hand over her eyes to block the sun and also to find Sonic easily.

Silver was still dragging himself to catch to her.

"I can't believe we haven't located Sonic yet. Gee, I wonder where he went?" Silver looked up at her, thinking that this Sonic is her boyfriend or something.

Silver looked around to still help Amy, but he found someone who looked familiar. He threw one of his power balls, at him and missed.

Before the power ball, Sonic was carrying Elise to the city, Elise told Sonic she could walk back her kingdom.

But Sonic of coursed still isn't satisfied that they were safe from Eggman. But Elise somehow convinced him.

Elise wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and sometimes she would bump into Sonic by accident, Sonic says it's no problem, but she knew he was just being nice to her.

Sonic is still thinking of what would happen if they did kiss on the hill.

Sonic suddenly stopped Elise from walking.

Elise looked at Sonic worried, unexpected Sonic picked her up fast, a power ball almost hit them. Sonic jumped high enough to miss and landed on his feet.

"Elise go somewhere far from here!" Sonic whispered.

Elise nodded and ran to the nearest wall.

Sonic turned to the hedgehog who threw the power ball and saw him floating himself down.

"I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all." Silver pointed to Sonic.

"Who are you?" Sonic questioned, he hasn't seen this hedgehog before.

"My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"

Silver used his telekinesis to bring up tables and chairs to throw at Sonic, but Sonic missed all of them, he hit Silver in the stomach, to bring him down. But with some of Silver's telekinesis he threw Sonic across the buildings or into walls.

Sonic went super speed to knock down Silver and it worked.

Silver bended down on his knees and was supporting himself on his hand, while his other one was on his arm, breathing hard, after that big kick Sonic gave him.

Sonic walked up to him.

"Hey..."

Silver hit Sonic with what's left of his power.

Sonic was thrown across to a wall, it took Sonic's breathe away. He fell down onto the floor on his knees, his hands supporting him to get his breathing back.

Silver walked up to Sonic and bended on his knees looking at Sonic.

"Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?"

"What do you... mean?" Sonic wheezed out.

Silver stood up looked down at the blue hedgehog.

"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, The Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"

Elise heard and saw everything, so this Silver wanted to destroy Sonic, but what did he mean by destroying 'The Iblis Trigger'. Then she remember something at the Sun Festival, before Sonic saved her, she saw a hedgehog that looked different from Sonic, so was it him that was in her vision?

What she didn't notice was Eggman is right behind her.

Silver raise his hand about to kill Sonic right now.

A shrieking scream stopped him.


	10. Off To White Acropolis

CHAPTER NINE

Elise was watching how Sonic defeated Silver, she put both of her hands together over her heart, hoping Sonic wouldn't get hurt.

Unexpected Silver threw a power ball at him, Elise gasped, she ran to Sonic but something stopped her.

She looked down at her stomach, seeing big hands around her, she looked up and saw Eggman grinning at her.

"Ahhh..." Elise screamed.

Silver and Sonic looked where the scream was from, Sonic almost panicked. "Elise... Elise?!" Sonic got up and ran to Eggman's ship where Elise is, "Wait!" Sonic called out to Eggman, but there wasn't enough time.

Silver threw another power ball at Sonic, not letting him leave without finishing their fight. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It time I finally put an end to this!"

Silver was about to raise his hand, until Amy got in the way.

"Stop!"

* * *

 **BEFORE THE FIGHT**

Amy went looking for Silver when he disappeared somewhere, wasn't until she found him looking at something.

She followed his gazed and he found Soinc!

But with a girl in a white dress, walking to the side of Sonic.

What she saw was Sonic and the girl walking until she notice something in Sonic's eyes. Hope? Happiness? Or love?!

Amy was about to go up to a Sonic but she stopped when Sonic made the girl stop walking.

He picked her up and jumped, with a power ball almost hitting them.

Amy gasped and wondered who did that, until she saw Silver in the sky floating and landing on the ground. She saw Sonic whispered something to the girl, and she nodded and ran behind a wall far from Sonic and Silver.

Amy sometimes wished she was the damsel in distress, but she knew it would never work, not with her trusty hammer.

She watched more and more of the fight between Silver and Sonic.

That is when Sonic was thrown across a wall after he defeated Silver.

Amy looked at the girl, who looked like she was about to run to Sonic, but she was too late. Amy gasped, when she saw Eggman behind her, and grabbed her with the mechanical hands on his ship.

Amy looked back at Sonic, "Elise... Elise?!"

Silver hit him with another of his power balls "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It time I finally put an end to this!" he raised his arm.

"Oh I don't think so! Not to my Sonic!" muttered Amy.

Running behind Sonic, yelling to Silver, "Stop!" getting in front of Sonic, her arms held out in the open, ready to get things straight with Silver.

* * *

 **RIGHT NOW**

"Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!" Silver shouted not wanting to hurt her.

"Absolutely, not!" Amy shook her head.

"Hmph!" Silver groaned.

Sonic lifted himself up and turn to Amy. "Thanks Amy, I appreciate it." Sonic left to get Elise.

"Leave it to me." Amy yelled to Sonic.

Amy and Silver were staring at each other for awhile, one of them didn't know who should break the silence, so Amy broke the silence.

"The person you were looking for was Sonic?" Amy said sadly.

Silver stayed quiet.

"Were you planning to kill him?" Amy annoyingly asked.

"He's responsible for destroying my world!" Silver snapped, looked away from Amy, not able to look at her face.

"That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!" Amy protested to Silver.

"But it's true!" Silver looked back at Amy's face. "In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world." Silver pointed out and to tell the truth, he didn't know what was right or wrong, anymore.

"So I must..."

"No! I don't believe it! Even if that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" Amy admitted.

Silver just looked at her with disbelieve-meant. Amy looked at Silver's face and ran to the direction that Sonic left.

Silver was staring at the same place, where Amy left to go find Sonic, shaking his head, he walked somewhere, anywhere to think what he is doing.

* * *

 **BACK TO SONIC**

After Sonic left to go find the Princess, he lost the ship. He was looking everywhere, but he couldn't find her or Eggman's ship anywhere.

That was when his best buddy, Tails came in.

"Sonic!" Sonic ran up to Tails, in a matter of seconds.

"Tails, you made it." Tails rolled his eyes smirking at Sonic.

"Come on, Knuckles has something for you!" Tails ran, lifted his feet off the ground and flew away.

Sonic is wondering what Knuckles has that he needed, he followed Tails to the dock shore.

Knuckles, with his arms crossed and looks mad as always, never really smiles, he's holding something that looked like a card.

"Knuckles." Sonic called out to him.

Knuckles nodded to him, "I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. He wanted me to give this to you." Knuckles threw the red card to Sonic.

Sonic caught it, and looked at it, until Eggman's figure showed on the card. "Sonic The Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." when Eggman's message stopped playing, Sonic looked at it and is thinking, why would he give me the location where we is? And is it a trap?

Sonic looked at Knuckles and threw the card back to him, who missed and dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. "He's pretty cocky." Knuckles grumbled.

"It's most definitely a trap." Tails put in. "I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."

Sonic looked at the blue Chaos Emerald and observed it. This the same one that Eggman wanted, when he saved Elise from him at the Sun Festival. Sonic was going no matter what happens. "I'm going!" argued Sonic, Knuckles and Tails look at him shock, that he's going.

"Sonic?" Tails and Knuckles complained, at the same time.

"Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally." Sonic clutched onto the Chaos Emerald, hoping that Elise is ok.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other not bothering to argue with Sonic.

"OK count me in." Knuckles said.

"Me too." Tails add in.

Sonic nodded to them and they ran to White Acropolis.

* * *

 **NEAR THE BEACH**

Right before Silver and Blaze were sent to the future, Blaze and Silver were separated and had to find their way back to land.

Unfortunately Silver was near the city and it was easy for him because he asked, they've seen a blue hedgehog, they all said no, but they suggested the Sun Festival, so Silver went there.

Blaze was somewhere on top of a hill, "So this is the past... I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone." Blaze closed her eyes and remembering what Silver said.

"Blue hedgehog..." mumbled Blaze. Once it clicked her head, she looked out and ran to catch up to Silver, because she believes, she knows who it is.

Blaze has been running for a while now, but she finally spotted land and ran into the city looking around she didn't find anything, so her next option was to go to the beach.

She walked around the beach for sometime now, until she spotted a certain hedgehog, Silver. She walked up to him and observed him, he was sitting on the stair steps looking at the clear sky.

Blaze smiled, "So this is where you are. I've been looking for you." Silver turned his head a little, but looked back at the sky.

Blaze walked up to Silver, "What's wrong?" Blaze asked curious.

"Well, uh, Blaze... To kill someone to save the world... Is that the really that right thing to do?" Silver blurted out.

Blaze put both of her hands on her waist and looked at where Silver was looking at, "You're so naive. Whether it's right or wrong. I can't really say... But what I do know is, if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is." Silver nodded and stood up, and got an idea.

"Since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new." Silver suggested.

Blaze nodded and they ran to White Acropolis, hoping they will learn something, but will they be in time?


	11. An Old Friend

CHAPTER TEN

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails ran to Eggman's base but he didn't tell them that they had to go through his robots.

But to think of it, he never does tell them anything.

Sonic runs super speed trying to get to the entrance, Knuckles went through the hard way smashing everything, and Tails goes up to the sky and keeps them distracted.

Once all robots were destroyed, they went inside to give Eggman the Chaos Emerald and save Elise.

They all run together and found a open space that looked like where Eggman would be.

"You're late..." Eggman's voice startling them.

They all looked up and saw Eggman in the control room.

"Well, we had to deal with your little pets." Knuckles growled.

"Where's Elise?" Sonic growled at Eggman.

"My aren't we impatient..." Eggman moved to his side and dragged Elise off the floor, to stand up.

"Sonic!" Elise yelled.

"Let go of her!" Sonic yelled and growled at same time, he and his friends moved to get ready to fight him.

"Ah, ah. You better not move. Now the Chaos Emerald..."

Sonic looked up and moved his hands behind his back, and showed the sapphire Chaos Emerald to Eggman, to satisfy him that he brought the Chaos Emerald with him.

Eggman pointed through the window where he wanted Sonic to put the Chaos Emerald in. "Place it there." Sonic saw Elise head shake, telling him not to do it, but if it meant getting Elise out, he did it anyway.

Sonic placed the Emerald on top of the machine that went up through the floor. As it was being dragged down, Eggman laughed and pushed Elise out of the way and pressed a big red button,

"Hmph!"

"No...!" Elsie screamed and ran up to the window and hit on it a couple of times before it was too late.

A big purple force-field came down and surrounded Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, they moved close to each other so it wouldn't hit them, Knuckles walked up to the force-field and punched it.

"It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype. With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!"

Eggman walks up to the control panel and is about to pull it, until unexpected Elise shoved him away from the control panel.

Eggman couldn't believe how stupid the Princess was, 'she must truly love Sonic,' thought Eggman.

Sonic and his friends watched Eggman push Elise away from the control panel to the floor with a hard thud. Sonic ran up to the force-field, but he didn't make it, when Eggman got to the control panel and he turned it on.

"No...!" Elsie screamed.

Elise ran up to the window, put both of her hands on the window, slid down to the floor, she couldn't believe Eggman won, and got Sonic and his friends out of the way, to begin his destruction to the world, and bring back, The Flames of Disaster.

"Rest assured... They're not dead... Yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine requires some time-tuning. In fact what my machine needs in order to complete, is your power."

Elise looked up at Eggman and she didn't have power or anything, she was just a Princess.

"My power?"

"Yes I can finally complete my plans. Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds... And you... The Princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to receive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I'll be able to control everything in the world! So you would be wise to remain on my "good" side!" Eggman told the Princess and left out of the room.

Elise still looking at the same spot where Sonic disappeared thinking, will Sonic and his friends make it in time?

Elise stayed at the same spot for so long, she didn't remember where she was, until she snapped back to reality. She noticed there were no robots guarding her, so she took her chance and walked out of the room.

* * *

Amy is running. Running to catch up with Sonic.

After she left Silver, she went running to catch up him, somehow someway she did catch up with him.

She saw Sonic and her friends go inside Eggman's base. Amy sat there waiting for them to come out but noticed something off.

Sonic always comes out in no time, not this time.

Amy sat there for fifteen minutes, she gave up and went inside.

Amy was walking for a long time, her feet were getting tired. She walked up to the edge of the wall and she looked to the side, where robots were checking the corridors of the ship.

'Maybe I should just go back, maybe I just missed Sonic and he left.' Amy thought.

Amy was about to turn around until she heard a door opening.

It was the same girl that Sonic tried to save when Eggman captured her.

"Hello..." Amy whispered.

"Hi..." Elise whispered back to a pink hedgehog.

They both looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go before Eggman sends robots to find you..."

"OK..."

Amy thought they were near the exit, until she noticed they were lost.

Amy looked at her surroundings, she didn't know where to go, either left or right. Amy took her chance and went right, with the girl following her, she might be in trouble. She didn't want her to be hurt or anything it's just harder because she's human. Amy was lost in thought, until a sobbing voice was heard. Amy looked at the girl, but she wasn't the one crying,

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Elise questioned and confused.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I heard someone crying and..." Amy trailed off hearing another intake of a short breathe near them and started to cry again.

Elise turned to the pink hedgehog, "I heard it that time..."

Amy turned to her and nodding at each other they followed where the sobbing voice was.

Amy and Elise continued walking, until they heard the sobbing really close to them.

They both looked at a door cell, that seemed really overly protected.

"Stand back, I got this..." as Amy brought out her hammer and started mashing her way in.

Three more times, Amy hammering the door, it finally opened.

Amy and Elise walked in the cell, and looked around. Amy saw a figure near the center of the room, looking at the wall in front of the hedgehog. The hedgehog had its knees close to its chest, face buried its face in its knees, not sobbing anymore, but taking deep breathes.

Amy walked up to the figure and was standing behind the hedgehog, Elise on the other hand was standing next to the door, her hands clutched together, hoping that this hedgehog was ok.

Amy looked at the hedgehog more closely, with the light now showing, and it looked like,

"Shadow?" Amy called out to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog raised its head fast, liked it heard her voice before, and turned its head slowly.

Amy gasped with shock, with wide eyes, and open mouth taking her breathe away, a horrible memory started coming to her, that she didn't want to see again.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a sunny day, at the city today. As two hedgehogs walked down the sidewalks shopping for clothes well mostly Amy was, but they were looking around the city now.

"So how's Shadow doing?" Amy teased the other hedgehog with a smile.

"He's good, working a lot, but I can deal with it," the hedgehog closed her eyes, she always hated how Shadow had a lot of work to do, he said he'd try getting some time off but his work wouldn't allow him to.

"Come on, I brought you here for a reason, to have fun with your best friend, not to mope around at home all day... Come on I heard they had a sale at the beauty shop!" that brought a smile to the hedgehog's face.

"You still trying to get Sonic to ask you on a date?" She laughed.

Amy just looked down at the ground, "Maybe..." Amy muttered.

"But come on let's go." She watched Amy run to the beauty shop, she smiled to herself.

'This girl will never give up,' she thought. The hedgehog was lost in though, she didn't see Eggman's ship.

Unexpected, something hit hard on Amy's head, hard enough to knock her up. The hedgehog screamed.

"Amy?!"

She took off running to her friend but she was scooped up from the ground and was trapped into a glass ball.

"Now I got you!" Eggman laughed. The hedgehog gritted her teeth together, raised her hand up and used her power to freeze the glass, but something burned the ice, it's so hot in the glass ball.

"Now I wouldn't try your power, you see in this glass ball, I added a heater to make it so hot it can melt ice fast." Eggman laughed.

The hedgehog looked up at Eggman, tried to use her power again, but couldn't. She couldn't feel her knees anymore, she sank to the ground and started to lose conscious.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed as he saw the hedgehog fall to her knees, Eggman had finally caught her, at last. "Now that I finally caught you, we are going to have so much fun together!" Eggman said his last words to her, as they were both taken up to Eggman's ship.

Amy is finally brought back to the real world opening her eyes slowly looking for her best friend but couldn't find her anywhere. Amy looked up and saw Eggman going up with her best friend.

"NO!"

Amy got up seeing darkness blind her eyes but cleared fast and started running to Eggman's ship.

Eggman looked down and saw the pink hedgehog coming after them, then back to his robots.

"Stop her from coming after us! Now!" Eggman screamed at his robots.

Amy stopped running and brought out her hammer, started mashing her away through the robots, but was stopped after another blow to the head. She slowly fell to the ground looking up hearing Eggman's laughs and looking up to see her best friend going up with him. She trembled as she stood up but fell again. She stood up again, bring up her arm raising it calling for her best friend.

Then darkness came.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"Hey Amy," her best friend calls.

"Jasmine..."

Jasmine smiles at her best friend for finding her after five years later.


	12. This Is The Future?

CHAPTER ELEVEN

All Shadow and Rouge remember is, they were at Kingdom Valley, Eggman was asking for the Secret of Darkness, they were under attack by his robots, black smoke appeared from the scepter, then Shadow's shadow was taken away, and..!

Shadow and Rouge were taken to oblivion. When the portal ended, where Mephiles took them, they both fell down on their feet, and looked shock where they are.

The sky was dark with black smoke, fire on the ground with lava, and all buildings are broken down.

"What is this place?" Rouge walked up to the end of the building they were standing on.

Rouge looked down and found some glass on the floor, so Rouge took caution steps.

"It seems we've been teleported to another location."

"Well, let's find out where we are."

Rouge ran inside the building, finding a computer.

Shadow was about to run, until something came to head.

"Mephiles... Who is he?" Shadow whispered to himself, it seems like Mephiles knew him well, but he hasn't seem him before. Shadow looked out to the dark sky again, and followed Rouge.

Rouge turned on the computer and started hacking it. "I'm in..."

She went to work on their location now. "I've pinpointed our location, it is..." Rouge trailed off, and looked up at the screen and gasped, "No... That's not possible... Were still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? Wait, there's no doubt now!" Shadow had his arms cross and was thinking, then something clicked in his head, "So it's not where we are..." Rouge started typing on the computer, then she got an update.

Shadow and Rouge looked up at the computer, Rouge gasped and covered her hand over her mouth, not believing what they see. "It appears that we've gone though time... Doesn't it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes... Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated." doubted Rouge.

Shadow looked over at Rouge, "Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time."

Rouge and Shadow were looking at the data that they found, to see if there's anymore to this Mephiles and the future.

"His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control." something clicked in his head, there was another person that was like him, but he never saw her again, after Eggman took her away.

'Jasmine,' Shadow signed.

He always blamed it on himself but Amy told him that it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that Eggman would follow them, so mostly Amy blamed it on herself.

"But..." Shadow trailed off, when they heard a loud thud in the building. Rouge and Shadow nodded at each other and started following the noise.

* * *

Sonic, Tail, and Knuckles were spinning in the portal where Eggman took them. Once the portal finally ended, they all fell from the ceiling.

"Ahh...!" they all screamed.

Sonic landed safely on the ground, Knuckles fell on his head with a hard thud, and Tails fell on his bottom that sounded it really hurt.

Sonic looked at them, seeing if their ok, then looked around the place they just went through Eggman's machine. It looked like Eggman's base, but why does it look like it was destroyed from something big.

"Boy, do I feel dizzy..." groaned Tails.

"Ow, my head!" growled Knuckles.

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Where are we?" Tails questioned, still feeling dizzy.

"Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys." Said a voice, that sounded familiar.

Sonic looked up, where Eggman's window use to be, and found a familiar bat and hedgehog.

"Rouge! Shadow!" Tails said surprised.

"Hi, long time no see!" Rouge smiling and waving at them.

Shadow had his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Far away from Eggman's base. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles were all staring at the destroyed buildings.

"This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline," Shadow started the conversation, over the dead silence.

"The future?" Tails shocked.

"Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!"

"Eggman got some nerve dropping us here!" Sonic knew Eggman needed time to do something stupid or create another machine to complete his plan, but what was his plan though.

Knuckles was shaking his head, not believing any of this, "Now, how can we get back to our own time?" grumbled Knuckles, while he kicked a rock off of the bridge.

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy." replied Shadow.

Everyone looked at Sonic, "I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will..."

"Yes, but that alone is insufficient..." Shadow interrupted and pointed at Sonic.

Shadow might do everything alone by himself, but he had to ask for help, if they were in the future, then the Chaos Emeralds would not have a lot of power in them, for one person to open the portal back home.

"Okay, Shadow. It looks like we need to work together." Sonic huffed out to Shadow, and gave him the thumbs up, to let him know that they made their deal. Shadow nods in return.

Shadow and Rouge take the left side to where all fire and lava is and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles take the right side to where all of the buildings are destroyed.

Unknown to all of them, that someone was watching them behind their backs. There the black smoke watch as they talk to one another and making their deal to each other, to find the Chaos Emeralds, to leave this future and change it all.

The black smoke turned back to his form, he walks where they were just now and looked where Shadow and Rouge left, "Hah hah... They will never know what comes to them." at that Mephiles turned back to black smoke and followed Shadow.

* * *

 **BACK AT EGGMAN'S BASE**

Silver and Blaze walked through the snow to Eggman's base is, they were too late.

As they walked further, Silver finds a sapphire Chaos Emerald, Silver picked it up and observed it.

"That's a Chaos Emerald." Silver looked at Blaze.

Blaze continued talking, "It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen." Blaze looked at the Chaos Emerald in Silver's hands and turn around to leave, into the city.

"Keep it as a lucky charm." Blaze told Silver.

Silver looked down at the gem, "It transform your thoughts into power..." whispered Silver.

Silver was thinking of something, that it might work. If the gem can transform your thoughts into power, then he knows what he can use to kill the Iblis Trigger.

Silver fisted the gem and began to run, to catch up with Blaze.


	13. Weakness

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran back to Eggman's base to find some information if there's any Chaos Emeralds near them or near Shadow and Rouge.

When they got there, they walked around and looking inside some cells and rooms. They were still walking around and couldn't find a computer still.

Sonic was looking back and forth, side to side, checking if there were any computers near them, but something caught Sonic's eye, there was a cell door, that looked like someone was trying to get in, there were about five or six dents on the door, that looked like something big, and inside the dark cell room.

Sonic shaked his head, and walked back to Tails and Knuckles.

"No matter where we go, all we see are ruins." grumbled Knuckles.

"How can this be our future?" Knuckles added, he was walking in circles.

"How could it come to this?" Tails said sadly.

Sonic looked at both of them, not wanting to answer or add a question. He walked pass them, still thinking if there's away to get to the timeline and go after Eggman, to get Elise back.

That's all was in Sonic's mind, to save Elise and get her to safety and leave, but it hurt his heart to just leave Elise. Maybe he should of kissed her on the hill and confessed his feelings he had for her when he had the chance, but he was stupid to not kiss her. He remembered when he saw Elise's face went sad after he told her they should go back to the city.

Sonic closed his eyes, coming back to reality until he noticed a light coming from a door.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run to the door, but stopped when they heard voices coming through the door. Sonic walked up to the door, looking behind the door, letting Tails and Knuckles have a peek also of what's going on in there. Sonic had a good view, to see three figures in the room having a conversation.

"Could it be true? If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned and hoped.

Mephiles nodded, he turned around to the old machinery.

"The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." Mephiles told Silver and Blaze. "This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into your world."

'Sonic gasped when he saw Silver in the room so this is where he came from,' thought Sonic.

But there was a cat next to him that he hasn't seen before. But he saw another figure, that looked like Shadow but he looks different he had gray stripes in his hair, and when he saw him turn around, he had green snake eyes, not red.

Sonic defiantly knew it wasn't Shadow, so why do they look so similar?

Mephiles turned on the computer, it showed old news articles, pictures, and the dates of when it happened. Silver and Blaze looked at Mephiles as he brought up an purple gem, that looked like a Chaos Emerald.

"And you have this person to blame."

Mephiles handed Silver the gem. Silver looked at the gem with confusion, and gasped. "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger?" questioned Silver.

"Blue hedgehog..." muttered Blaze.

Sonic widen his eyes he could feel his friend's eyes behind him, looking at him as shocked as he is. Sonic doesn't believe it, even if it was true that he was 'The Iblis Trigger' then he knows why Silver tried to kill him in the city, but all thanks to Amy that she was there at the right time.

He heard the cat mumbled, 'blue hedgehog'.

Sonic looked back, at the unknown hedgehog that wasn't Shadow.

He looked at the dark purple Chaos Emerald.

'Funny.' Sonic thought.

Sonic has never seen such a dark gem before that's when it hit him the hedgehog made it, himself. Sonic and his friends continued to watch and hear the conversation.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." finished Mephiles, as he does something with his hands, then out came a purple a ball with black lines from his hands. He turns to Silver and Blaze, bring them and himself to the past where Sonic was alive. And disappear without a trace.

Sonic and his friends run to the same spot where they disappeared.

"What the... Who was that guy?" Knuckles asked confused.

"He just looked like Shadow and..." Knuckles trailed off, when he heard Tails yelling at them, with fear.

"Th-This is terrible!" Sonic turned to him worried, and looked at Tails as he was typing on the computer.

"According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman!"

At that Sonic ran to Tails, as he was picking more information.

"Apparently, Eggman's battleship exploded!" Tails sounding even more scared and sad. "The data of this incident was... Two days after the Festival of the Sun!" Sonic looked at Tails.

"If we don't return in time, Elise will die on board Eggman's battleship."

Trying to stay calm and control his anger, to not explode in front of his friends. "That means..." Sonic trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Yeah... I think so."

Tails looked at the floor, not wanting to cry in front of them.

Knuckles was shaking his head, stop from tears to fall out.

Sonic walked out of the room, without them knowing.

Tails and Knuckles ran out of the computer room, to where they heard a loud noise but found Sonic looking down with his fist closed together, and his back turned to them, they looked down where a beaten up wall is broken in little pieces. They looked at each other looking for answers, in their eyes, seeing if they know what was wrong with Sonic, but they shrugged their shoulders letting the question pass and walked up to Sonic.

Sonic turned to his friends, "Come on, let's go back inside and find the Chaos Emerald, to go back home..." walking pass them again, and pretending nothing happened and walked inside the computer room.

Tails and Knuckles wanted answers, but they needed to find a Chaos Emerald first, they went inside and went looking up where the Emerald was.

Shadow and Rouge walked out of a building where they found a Chaos Emerald, all they needed was one more and they're at their timeline.

* * *

Shadow was walking fast, as always while Rouge is just admiring the green Chaos Emerald in her hands.

Walking side to side, like she's drunk, only looking at the gem and talking to it. "Hah hah... My precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance..." as soon as Rouge was done talking, they stopped and found a robot that looked familiar.

Rouge whispered, "Omega... Omega! What's he doing here?"

Shadow heard Rouge's heels clicking when she ran to Omega. He stayed at his place for a while, observing Omega, he looked beaten up.

Shadow walked up to Rouge, then walked behind Omega, and opened his control panel.

"He seems to be in standby mode."

"What could have possibly happened to create this future?" Rouge asked.

The silence ended with Rouge's radio beeping.

"Yes, this is Rouge."

Shadow looked at Rouge while she was talking to someone.

"Understood. We'll be there in a minute."

Rouge looked back up at Shadow.

"It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something, too. Let's go." Shadow looks at Omega again, then turns his head back at Rouge.

"It's not like we can do anything for him now." Shadow nodded his head with agreement.

"Yeah..."

And Shadow and Rouge left.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were waiting on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to show up.

Tails told them they located the Chaos Emerald, in the forest, or what was a forest. There was rock hard floor, with fire spreading around them, fire were on trees and the grass.

As Shadow and Rouge wait for them, they spot a blue hedgehog coming their way.

"You guys are so slow." Rouge said, with her hand on her hip, while Shadow had his arms crossed.

"Look." Rouge showed them the Chaos Emerald they found.

"A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!" Tails said happily.

"Well then, I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know." Rouge smirk as she turned to Knuckles. Knuckles was looking away from Rouge, until she spoke, and looked back her and walked in front of her face.

"What? Hmph!" Knuckles huffed out, then turned his back on Rouge, while she smirked behind his back.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" Shadow groaned, not wanting to play Rouge's game with Knuckles.

Tails replied, "Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but..."

"You mean we've got to go through there?" Rouge interrupted Tails.

Tails pointed inside the cave they had to go, but Rouge didn't believe they had to go inside a cave, who knows what's in there!

"If you don't like it, you can stay here." Knuckles pointed out to Rouge and walked up to her face again.

"You've got to be kidding!" Like Rouge would miss out on the fun.

"Don't be late." Sonic pointed at Shadow.

"Same to you." Shadow replied, and ran to the cave, followed by Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails.

* * *

They were all in the cave looking for a Chaos Emerald, when Rouge looked up and saw a Chaos Emerald. Rouge lifted off of the ground and went to her precious Emerald. "I've found a Chaos Emerald." Rouge was reaching for the Emerald.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly a big fire snake, came out of nowhere.

Rouge flew away from the Chaos Emerald, before the fire snake came out of the fire below them.

"What? What's this?" Rouge observed the creature.

Shadow and Sonic moved in front of everyone, so they can deal with the snake.

* * *

After they dealt with the snake they defeated, Sonic brought out the Chaos Emerald to show Shadow that he got it, before the snake could take it down to the lava with him. And Shadow brought out his also.

Shadow and Sonic nodded each other, "Chaos Control!" they said at the same time, they raised their gems together and it the Chaos Control formed a portal.

Sonic is eager and jumped in first, then followed Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge. Rouge looked at Shadow nodding for him to follow before the portal is gone. Shadow nodded back to her and went inside the portal, before it disappeared.

Unknown to them, Mephiles watched everything. He saw Shadow looked around the place and went inside the portal with his friends. Mephiles also observed Sonic. He saw everything, when his fox friend told him about the Princess death, he saw how mad he was and broke the wall into pieces.

Mephiles smiled to himself, he knew he was getting close to Sonic's weakness, he finally knew how to get Iblis out now! Smiling to himself, he created a portal to go back to the past were Shadow would be and try to find his weakness now.


	14. Finally Found You

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 **AFTER LEAVING EGGMAN'S BASE**

Elise, Amy, and Jasmine walk close together looking around the city, if anything has changed and to see if Sonic is around, or more importantly, Eggman.

Amy looks at Jasmine, she still can't believe that she found Jasmine, all those years ago.

She looks the same as ever, wears a black and red dress, red and silver shoes, wears gold rings around her wrist and ankles.

Amy shakes her head, and closed her eyes, she thought all those years ago, she blamed it on herself for letting Eggman capture her, Shadow tried convincing her that it was his fault, but she took all the blame.

Elise didn't like the dead silence, so she stopped walking.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me, I am so great full."

Amy and Jasmine stop in their tracks and looked at the girl.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

"And I'm Jasmine. Jasmine The Hedgehog."

Elise looked at them, now knowing their names, she introduced herself to them. "My name is Elise."

Amy looked up at her, not believing what she heard. Amy, then looked down at her and all the way to the top. "Elise... Wait you're not Elise, the Princess of Soleanna, are you?" Amy and Jasmine looked at her.

Elise nodded to them.

"I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you!" Amy smiled.

Jasmine shakes her head, laughing at Amy. "Oh Amy, hah hah... how much I missed your romantic fantasy mind."

Amy looked at her, smiling and rolled her eyes, she missed her best friend a lot.

Elise smile fell a little, to a frown because she saw Eggman, take Sonic and his friends somewhere in the distant past or far future.

She looked down at her feet. "Uh... Yes, but that someone I know said to me... 'Nothing takes action, until you take action' so I decided to heed his advice."

Amy put a finger under her chin and closed her eyes, thinking.

Jasmine closed her eyes, thinking about Shadow.

Jasmine gave a heartbreaking sign.

It hurt her heart so bad, she hasn't seen him for almost 5 years ago, maybe longer. She doesn't remember how long she was with Eggman, so she let it pass.

"Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you?"

Elise turned around fast, like a deer in red lights.

"What? No of course not!" Elise lied.

Elise was blushing so much her face turned red, she knew she had feelings for Sonic when he saved her. She knew it was impossible to like a someone in one day, but somehow he felt really special to her, and they did almost kiss so that meant Sonic had feelings for her also, that brought out a smile to her face.

She had forgotten about Amy and Jasmine, she turned around to meet their face and they both smiled.

"It's OK, love changes everything" Amy smiled at Jasmine.

Jasmine looked down at her feet and blushed.

Amy knew that she loves Shadow, but she never had the chance to tell him, he was so busy and all.

"It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it?" Amy walked up to Elise and looked at her face, with a smile.

Elise still looking down at her feet, still blushing furiously.

"So, what does this guy look like?"

"Come on, Amy don't you see, you've made the Princess more embarrassed, than ever." Jasmine laughed and teased at the same time.

Amy just gave her a smile and rolled her eyes, she was just curious. "Have you already been on a date with him?" Amy asked, pretending she didn't hear Jasmine.

Jasmine covered her face with her right hand and smiling through it.

Amy asked the same questions to her, when Amy saw how happy she was one morning. Amy annoyed her with all of her romantic questions and gave up and told her it was Shadow. Her friend wasn't surprised when she said it was Shadow, she was actually really happy for her.

'Amy hasn't changed a bit,' thought Jasmine.

"Well no... I really haven't..." Elise was having trouble with her words coming out, she really didn't expected Sonic to ask her on a date, but if he did, then maybe she would say yes.

Jasmine saw how the Princess was having trouble with her words, there was something in her eyes, she was not telling them, it was a mystery.

"A one way love!? That's so cute... Come on there's no need to be shy. Look you're a Princess and you're super cute. That guy's the lucky one!" Amy didn't know she was referring Sonic, as the lucky one. Elise looked down even more embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was looking the other way, planning on finding Shadow to surprise him that she's back now, but then turned around when Amy spoke.

"I also have someone that I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck!"

But Jasmine interrupted Amy.

"You're still trying to make Sonic go out with you on a date? Tell me, are you still chasing him around?" Jasmine asked curious, not trying to sound rude or anything, but how is it still possible that Amy is still chasing Sonic?

"Look, he's too fast, also he saved the Princess, at the Festive of the Sun!" Amy said excited and happy. Jasmine shakes her head, but then her eyes fell to the Princess.

With curious eyes she observed her, she looked like she was about to run away, but she just stood there, looking at the ground, with a sad eyes, and a sad smile, then something clicked in her head.

"Come on, let's go find Shadow! Maybe Sonic is with him!"

Jasmine saw Amy run across the block and turned a corner, behind the wall.

Jasmine and Elise stood next to each other. Jasmine walked in front of Elise and looked up at her, eye to eye.

"So, how long?" Elise looked confused.

"How long what?"

Jasmine gave her a smile and asked again. "How, long did you like Sonic?"

Elise widen her eyes, she didn't know she can be read easily, but she guessed only Jasmine knew.

"Before Sonic saved me..." Elise admitted.

"Love at first sight, huh? It's okay, you know... Well it isn't, because... You know, you're human and Sonic's... Well, a hedgehog."

Elise looked down at her.

"But you do know, you have to tell Amy, right?"

Elise looked at Jasmine shocked. She didn't know that she would be on her side.

"Umm... I understand but I think..."

"Did you guys, kiss?" Jasmine interrupted Elise.

"Don't be shy, your secret safe with me..."

Elise signed, "We almost did, on the hill, after I was saved from Sonic, again, but we both stopped each other and came back to the city, pretending nothing didn't happened..." at that Jasmine shakes her head and starts laughs.

"Why, you laughing?" Elise asked.

"It nothing really, but if I knew Sonic right now, that means he really likes you, and it also means, that he would do just about anything for you, to be safe and sound." Jasmine finished her sentence, she felt arms around her waist.

Elise hugged her and Jasmine hugged back, "Thank you, for understanding." Jasmine smiled and broke the hug.

"No problem, but I wasn't kidding about telling Amy, though..."

Elise nodded her head with agreement, "Yes I understand, I will tell her, soon." And that brought a smile to both of them.

Elise got up on her knees, Jasmine and Elise heard voices coming near them.

* * *

 **AFTER LEAVING ELISE AND JASMIN** E

Amy is running around town to find Shadow, and give him a surprise that he will be happy to see.

Amy ran what seemed like a long time, until something made her stop. A portal came out of nowhere, then two figures came up through the portal. Amy looked more closely to see who it was.

It was Shadow and Rouge!

Amy smiled to herself.

"Shadow! Rouge!" Amy shouted to them and started running to them.

Shadow and Rouge looked where their names were being called out until they saw Amy running to them, looking happy.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Shadow asked worried a little.

Amy caught up to them, "Hey Shadow! Hey Rouge! Shadow, come with me, I want to show you something?!" Shadow looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a serious look.

"What could you possibly want to show me?"

Amy rolled her eye, of course she had to play this game with Shadow, but she didn't have time for this.

"Shadow please, we don't have time to play twenty questions right now! Please come with me, then you'll find out yourself!" Shadow looked at her for awhile, then nodded at her.

He looked behind his back and found Rouge with her hand on her waist, she gave a small nod, then went flying somewhere, leaving the Chaos Emerald with Shadow.

Shadow looks at Amy, nodding at her that he will follow her, at that he starts following Amy, in the direction where she is going to show his surprise.

Amy and Shadow were close by Elise and Jasmine, then Amy turned around blocking Shadow's view.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Shadow asked a little surprise by Amy's attitude.

"Close your eyes." Amy giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Why?"

Shadow didn't like surprises, so he wasn't so sure that he should close his eyes.

"Please?"

Shadow sighed, shaking his head with disbelief-meant and closed his eyes.

Amy made sure by waving her hand in front of his face, not getting a reaction, she pulled on his arm moving him to Jasmine.

He felt Amy grab his arm and move him, one he felt Amy stop moving him, he heard shuffling on the sidewalk and he turned his head side to side with his eyes still closed.

"Ok, Shadow. You can open them." Amy said in a calm voice.

Shadow opened his, letting light clear his vision, until he could see again, he stopped breathing. He had wide open eyes, "Amy, this better not be a dream!" He shouted at her.

"It's not! It's real..." Amy said.

He looked at Jasmine a second time, believing it isn't a dream.

Jasmine smiled at Shadow, "Are you going to stand there all day or give me a kiss to say, 'Welcome Home'?" Jasmine teased Shadow, it was her speciality to tease Shadow, a lot.

Shadow slowly walked up to her, stopping halfway to her personal space, and looking into her ruby eyes.

He smiled and put a hand behind her neck, pulling Jasmine into a furious kiss. Opening both of their mouths, letting tongue against tongue touch against each other, and letting them explore each other's mouth. Jasmine put both of her arms around Shadow's neck and letting the kiss continue, she never wanted this to end. Shadow put his other arm around her waist, never wanting to let go.

Elise and Amy walked behind a wall to give them privacy, to let them make-up for all the time they lost together.

Amy couldn't help herself and peak. Amy huffed out and daydreaming about her and Sonic kissing.

Whilst, Elise looked at Amy, and walked to the other side of the building, putting her back against the wall and started thinking of what Jasmine told her, she knew she had to tell Amy, but she didn't know when the right time was.

Unknown someone put a rag over her nose and mouth. She tried screaming, but suddenly got very tired, she tried screaming for help again, until darkness took over her.


	15. In Time

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Amy was still watching Shadow and Jasmine make-up, but then she noticed something was wrong.

She turned around, finding Elise missing.

Amy started to panic, she ran to the other side of the building and was looking back and forth, not able to find to Elise anywhere.

Amy ran back to Shadow and Jasmine. "Shadow! Jasmine! You guys can make-up later! Right now, we have a problem!" Shadow and Jasmine look back at Amy.

"What is it Amy? Something wrong?" Shadow asked concern.

Jasmine backed away from Shadow's personal space, to look at her best friend, that's when she noticed someone was missing. "Amy? Where's Elise?" Amy looked down at the ground.

"Oh my god, she's gone isn't she?" Amy nodded, to her and looked up at her friend.

"What happen?" Shadow asked. "I don't know! One minute she's there, the next she's gone!" Amy panicked. She covered her hands, over her face, so she wouldn't have to look at her friends.

Jasmine walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, we're not mad. But all that matters, is we find the Princess. If we're lucky, Sonic might show up sooner." Jasmine looked at Shadow, nodding their heads to each other. "Come on let's see if we can find her!" Amy looked at her and gave her a small sad smile. And started running around the city, to find Elise soon.

Jasmone and Shadow looked at each other. Shadow nodded to her and they both starting running, same speed to find Elise soon.

* * *

 **BACK TO SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS**

After Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered the portal, they were coming straight down, to the ground.

"Ow...!" Tails fell on his bottom again, Knuckles landed on his head again also, and Sonic landed on his feet smoothly. Soon they were looking around the city, if anything had happened, while they were in the future.

Nothing seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary, yet.

Sonic looked side to side at building to building to make sure nothing was broken, by the time he knew, it was day two. Two days after the Festival! Sonic looked around for a clock to make sure, there was enough time left, to save Elise.

"Looks like we made it back, in one piece!" Knuckles explained.

"Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?" Tails asked concerned.

"Those two, can keep care of themselves." Sonic said. He knew that they would just go back to working, on missions, from G.U.N.

Sonic was looking for a newspaper, to see the date and any breaking news, that Elise and Eggman dies on his battleship. The Sonic found a newspaper, lying on the sidewalk. Sonic ran up to it, and picked it up and was looking through through it. Knuckles and Tails followed him and looked at the newspaper also, to make sure they made it in time.

Knuckles and Tails were still confused by Sonic's attitude, but they will let him tell them, at the right time.

* * *

 **BACK TO ELISE**

Elise was in eternal darkness. Dreaming of the same hill where Sonic and she was, Elise was looking at Sonic and was smiling at him, she knew he would find him.

Sonic looked at her and smiled at her, "Wake up Elise..." Elise looked confused at a moment, was about to speak to Sonic. "Elise, this isn't really... Wake up..." Elise was getting scared, she started panting and taking deep breathes, when she saw the hill was on fire. Elise looked back at Sonic, he was nowhere around. She was looked behind her to see if Sonic was over there, but he wasn't. She closed her eyes, and turned back around, until a figure came up to her, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Wake up Elise!" She screamed, as she saw Sonic all dead in skeleton bones.

She woke up, with wide eyes and sat up quickly. She closed her eyes, putting her knees close to her chest, and hugged them. She ran a hand over her sweaty head and reopened her eyes, to look at her surroundings. She saw she was in a train, looking back and forth she found Eggman standing there staring at her.

"Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for your return, Princess." Eggman said impatiently. She looked down at the ground. "Why are we in a train?" Elise asked Eggman, not really wanting to listen Eggman talk about watching her sleep.

"We are here to get out of the city, Princess." Elise looked at Eggman shocked. "I rather stay here in the city..." Elise trailed off a little. "Ahh... Why would you want to stay here? Because you believe Sonic will save you. Well to remind you something, he's gone." Elise closed her eyes, feeling a stab through her heart.

Till a familiar voice came yelling. "Hey Eggman! I think you have something, that belongs to me!" Sonic voice came out yelling from the top if the train, he was on. He had his hands on his hips, and is looking really mad.

When Eggman heard his voice he stomped his foot to the ground. "How did he get back?!" Eggman yelled. He looked at Elise and smiled, and started walking towards her.

Elise is trying to move away, while she was still on the floor, but Eggman grabbed her hard making her stand up and bring her hands together and brought out his rag and started tying her hands on the rail. She looked scared of what Eggman was thinking, her hands hurt when Eggman put a double knot, going to leave bruises on her wrists. She saw him leave the cart to the next and the next until he hit to the control room, and started putting more coal and making the train go faster.

Sonic saw Eggman go into the next cart, he started walking towards the cart Elise was on until, he felt the train go faster. Sonic didn't have enough time to hang on to something, before he fell off of the train, onto his side.

Once, Sonic felt the hard ground on his side, he looked up where Elise cart was, until he widen his eyes. He saw Elise trying to get her hands free from the railing, where Eggman tied her up, to escape, but she gave up and turned where Sonic was, and he heard her voice yelling. "Sonic!" She yelled before a tunnel blocked the train, that's when he notice that Eggman, is trying to get her out of the city.

Elise looked through the darkness not anyone able to see what was going on. Elise somehow got the rag undone and went running to the nearest exit. When she got of the door and stopped herself when she looked down, it was a big gap to the next cart, but she heard the door opening.

She looked up at Eggman.

Eggman was looking at her, he couldn't believe she got out easily. When he took steps back, looked ready to jump over the big gap to get the Princess, Elise looked to the side of her and found a ladder to the top of the roof of the train.

Elise ran to it the ladder and started climbing on it, she was on top of the train, wind blowing hard on her face and dress. She started running to the end of the train, but stopped herself in time. She saw the mental railings that support the wheels and the wood floor boards underneath them, she didn't want to jump and kill herself.

When, Sonic got up to his feet and started running to catch up to the train, he ignored the pain, on his side. He went full speed into the tunnel, and saw lights, bright enough to blind him, but kept running toward the light, where he would find the train. The train was out of the tunnel finally, and now they were outside. He ran fast enough, to go through the door. He he ran through the door, broker it in small and big chucks of wood, when Sonic looked in the room Elise wasn't on there. She must of got freed when she was in the tunnel.

Then Sonic heard footsteps on the roof of the train, he went to the end of the train and looked up and saw Elise's dress blowing in the wind, on top of the train.

She turned around and is facing Eggman on the other side of the end, where he just climb the ladder. He laughed at her, "What are you going to do now, were you really going to jump?" Elise looked back down and saw a hint of blue. Then Sonic's face appeared and he smiled at her and nodded to jump. Elise turned back to Eggman and saw a tunnel coming ahead of them. She smirked at Eggman and jumped.

Eggman ran to the other end where the Princess just jumped and saw Sonic run with her, in his arms and he looked at Eggman, pointing his finger to look behind him. Eggman turned around, jumped down, laying face down on the rooftop, when the tunnel appeared.


	16. With What Proof!

CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN

 **BETWEEN THE TRAIN SCENE**

Silver and Blaze were running toward the city, while they were running they saw a familiar hedgehog.

Mephiles is standing in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring at the sidewalk.

Silver and Blaze looked at each and went up to Mephiles.

"Mephiles..."

Mephiles didn't move.

Silver looked at Blaze and walked to meet Mephiles face. "Tell me... Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?

"Why does it matter, to you?" Mephiles growled. "Unless you complete your task, you future will remain the same... Forever." Mephiles pointed at Silver and turned his head to look at him serious. "He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this." At that Mephiles leaves.

Blaze walked where Mephiles disappeared, and turned around looking Silver. Silver was standing there, thinking of what he really wants. Silver and Blaze ran to the train station, and they slowed down seeing a familiar hedgehog. Sonic is laying on his side, trying to stand up. They both hid where they can see what's going on.

They saw Sonic looking at where the train is about to go in a tunnel, and saw someone there looking at Sonic. "Sonic!" they heard then the train went through the tunnel. They looked back at where Sonic was laying down and now was standing up, and running into the tunnel.

Silver and Blaze waited for a while and saw Sonic and the Princess coming out of the tunnel.

Silver turned to Blaze and she nodded her head telling him to go. Silver jumped off the hill, onto his feet and was looking at Sonic, the Iblis Trigger. He saw them talking, and he knew it was time. He threw one of his power balls.

* * *

Sonic is carrying Elise in his arms while running, Elise looked at Sonic, she was really happy that Sonic and his friends found a way to get back here. That made Elise smile, "I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!" at that Sonic looked up at Elise, while still running, he finally knew what the spark in his heart meant now, he was in love with Elise. When Sonic looked to the other side, he saw a bright green silver power ball coming up to them, he jumped high.

He was back on his feet, with Elise in his arms still, and looked back at her and lowered his arms, so she can get out of his hold. Then looked back, where the power ball came from. "You again..." he saw Silver, just standing there ready to fight him again.

"This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die!" Elise looked down at Sonic worried. Sonic opened his arms out so he wouldn't hurt Elise, he heard a faint whisper. "Sonic..." Elise sounding scared.

A force field came out of Silver's power to throw him off. He hit the ground with a thud, and looked back at Silver. He ran so he can hit him again, then he was trapped in Silver's power. Sonic tried moving but it was impossible.

Elise saw everything, she wanted to run up to Sonic and make the other hedgehog stop fighting, but then she heard a machine flying behind her. "So how was your little walk, Princess?" Elise looked up where Eggman's, mechanical hands on his ship, started going down to grab Elise. "Ahh..." Elise screamed.

Sonic looked up where he heard Elise screaming, saw Eggman taking her away. "Elise!"

He tried running, but another force made him stop. "It's time to end this!" Silver is about to throw another one of his force fields, but two black hedgehogs stopped him, making him miss

"What?! Mephiles, why are you getting in my way?!"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." Shadow crossed his arms and is looking at Silver with his serious face.

Sonic fell on the ground with a hard thud, and looked up and saw red and black shoes, with rings around the ankles and a hand sticking out to help him up. "Thanks Shadow..."

And with a high pitch voice, he stopped where he was. "Guess again..."

Sonic looked up and saw Jasmine's face smiling at him. "It's been awhile, Sonic." Sonic is so confused now, how did Jasmine get out of Eggman's base, all these years now. "How?... What?..." Jasmine looked at him, shaking her head, rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Less talking, more saving. Now go save Elise. I think you two, have to talk about something important and do something else important." Jasmine gave Sonic a wink and left to Shadow's side.

Sonic couldn't still believe it, Jasmine knew that he loved Elise. Sonic shakes his head. And started running towards Elise. To save her from Eggman again.

"Wow, that never gets old..." Jasmine said, watching Sonic leave in sonic speed.

Jasmine looked back at the hedgehog, that called Shadow, Mephiles, just how much did she miss?

"Who are you? How are there two? And why do you look like Mephiles?" Silver asked the hedgehog, that was in a black and red dress with same color shoes and rings around her wrist and ankles.

"I'm Jasmine. Jasmine The Hedgehog."

Shadow shakes his head. "Wow, that never gets old..." mocked Shadow. Jasmine gave him the serious eyes and looked back at Silver. "So what's your name? And why did you think Shadow was Mephiles?"

"I'm Silver... And why I called him Mephiles, because they look exactly alike, and you of course." Silver explained.

Jasmine looks back at Shadow, "Is there anything I should know about?" Jasmine always knew Shadow kept secrets well hidden.

Shadow walked up to Silver, ignoring the question and stopped half way. "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past." Shadow explained to Silver. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Mephiles is just using you to eliminate the past, so he can control the future." Shadow said serious.

"That's not possible!" Silver protested.

"We can show you proof. If we go back in time." Shadow growled.

Jasmine on the other hand was confused, but then something clicked into her head.

"So what you're saying is we have to go back in time, to see what really happened? That would be what? Ten years ago, right?"

Shadow and Silver turned their heads to meet her.

"If we do that, then it has to be you and Silver's job to use Chaos Control." Jasmine stopped talking and looked at Shadow.

"Apparently Eggman took to much of my powers..." She trails off.

Shadow looked worried at her but turned back to Silver, he took out his emerald green Chaos Emerald and waiting for Silver to take out his. He knew he had one because he knew where every Chaos Emerald is.

Silver fiddled with his hands then looked back at Shadow seeing a Chaos Emerald in his head, he looked back up at Shadow meeting his 'hurry-up-we're-losing-time' face, and took out his sapphire Chaos Emerald out and showed it to Shadow.

They both walked up to each other and stopped half way. They put their Chaos Emeralds up, "Chaos Control!" at the same time, a spark flew out of the gems and came out a portal to the past.

Shadow, Silver and Jasmine all looked at each other. "Follow me, if you want the truth." Shadow said to Silver.

Shadow moved in first, then Jasmine, Silver was hesitant but saw Blaze behind the trees, she nodded at him to go and he went in.

They three went back ten years into the past but will they like what happened, or make it happen?


	17. We Are Forever

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Elise is still trapped in Eggman's mechanical hands, he stopped on top of a hill. He let go of Elise and she started to move backwards.

Eggman looked at her with a smile. "Now stop it. You have nowhere to go. And I'm not going to do this again with you, Princess." Elise looked down from the hill and saw it was a long way down, she knew Sonic wasn't going to make it.

"I would rather die, than be your prisoner again!" Elise was still backing away from him to the end of the hill, she almost lost her footing, but got her balance back.

"Hmph! So, what do you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump again?" Eggman used his finger to point down.

"Farewell." At that Elise fell down, with her arms open, as she went down. Elise had her eyes closed when she went down fast, she knew she was going to die, from how high the hill was, and she never got the chance to tell Sonic how she felt about him.

Eggman ran toward where Elise just jumped, he stomped his foot, when he spotted Sonic coming toward the Princess. "You won't get away that easily!" Eggman muttered under his breathe. He walked to his ship and flew away, thinking what can make Sonic gone for good, but he gave up because he knew Sonic would just come back again.

Sonic was there just in time, he saw Elise fall from the hill to the ground. He went super speed, to catch up to Elise. He got caught up to her, she fell right into his arms.

Elise reopened her eyes when she fell into something soft and furry, until she noticed it was Sonic.

"Sonic!"

Elise hugged him, with her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck, and her face buried in his neck, it was kinda uncomfortable, with her still in his arms. Sonic closed his eyes, thinking of how close he almost lost her for good, but he knew, he would always come for Elise when she's in trouble.

Sonic opened his eyes, then started running toward safety. He ran for awhile now, then stopped to look at Elise. "That was a gutsy move back there!" Elise look at Sonic, with her eyes shining in the light, Sonic thought he could never stop looking at her eyes, but then again, he could never stop loving her.

"Well, I was desperate... And um... I just had to get away. I owe you a lot, Sonic..." Elise muttered shyly.

Sonic looked at her embarrass, "Umm..." he could feel his face all red, and turned around, so Elise wouldn't notice. Elise looked at him when he was blushing, could it be possible that Jasmine was right? Does Sonic really does love her?

She opened her mouth to talk, until Eggman's robots came toward them. Sonic heard them too. Sonic turned around and looking at Elise, knowing it might be a distraction, for Eggman to recapture Elise.

"I'll head into the jungle!"

"OK." Elise looked at him, nodding her head to run. Sonic ran up to the forest, where they will be safe.

Elise looked over Sonic's shoulder, seeing if the robots were following them, but they weren't there. Elise frowned but when she looked up at the sky. They were hovering over them. Elise tapped on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic looked at her worried and saw Elise pointing her finger to look up. Sonic gave her a confused face, but he looked up and saw the robots hovering above them, Sonic signed, he knew Eggman didn't want them to get far.

"Hang on tight, this might be a little bumpy." he felt Elise arms tightening around his neck, holding on so she wouldn't fall off of him. Sonic smiled, and ran super speed into the jungle.

* * *

Sonic runs into the forest, still carrying Elise in his arms, they ran into some robots, but they haven't seen anymore lately.

Elise looks behind Sonic, seeing if there's any behind them, she looks up where tree branches were covering the beautiful blue sky and didn't find any up in the sky also. Elise looked back at Sonic, while he was still concentrating to where he was running. Elise knew he was just running somewhere, where Eggman wouldn't find him, but she just wanted to talk to him now.

"It looks like we've lost them." Elise said with a smile, but it looked like Sonic wasn't convinced. He turned his head to look at her. "I'll settle things here." Sonic said with a nod, he didn't want Elise to get hurt not just from Eggman, but he also didn't want to find a newspaper with breaking news that Elise died on Eggman's battleship.

He closed his eyes, all he's doing is to protect Elise. "Elise you should go back to the castle." Sonic began to say. Until he stopped himself to look at Elise's face sadden.

"OK..." Elise choked out, she looked at the ground not wanting Sonic to know she is sad, but she couldn't help but take a deep breathe and let out a shaky breathe.

Sonic looked at her for a minute, and looked around to find something. When he was around the world, he found something beautiful in the forest. He turned around, making Elise come back to reality. "Sonic?" Elise looked at her new surroundings, she saw that bright white light was coming. She looked more closely, gasping.

She saw a blossom tree growing in the middle of the forest, she wondered how Sonic knew where to go. But she didn't ask. "It's so beautiful." she looked back at Sonic, when he slowed and she got out of his arms, moving up to the tree and looking at its beauty.

Sonic looked at her, he smiled. He should've gone here first, when Eggman captured her, he saw how Elise's dress and feathers matched the color of the blossom tree, and her red hair worked, with the pinkish flower blossoms, that went on top of her head, he saw the real beauty of her.

He knew he had to go when the job was done, but he can't leave her here, leaving her all sad and lonely, he would feel the same, he loves her too much to let go. To let go of her.

"I've never seen so many flowers before!" Elise had her hands out by her side, catching some flowers and some that went fell from her hand onto the grass.

"Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?" Elise questioned Sonic.

Sonic looked at her and smiled, nodding happily, he always loved looking at different parts of the world, even though he's been every continent, except for Hawaii, he doesn't like water, never did, and nobody will ever make him learn how to swim, ever. "Yeah, many places actually..." He turned around and crossed his arms, thinking of what he will say next.

"Once you defeat Eggman, you'll leave won't you?" Sonic turned around to Elise, her face was sadden. She was actually hoping for him to stay, but she knew that she can't keep him forever, Sonic loves running, and she can't make him stop, just to be with her. Sonic looked at her for awhile not knowing what to say to her, he gave her a shrug, he didn't want to leave her, but he also had to save the world from Eggman, but what's more important Eggman or Elise?

"Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself... A girl." Elise smiled at the thought of being herself, when she was young, with her father passing away, she had to protect and become Princess at the age of eight. She never got to go outside on her balcony and look at the stars again. She always had to stay inside, get enough rest, for the day tomorrow.

Sonic saw how she said to be a girl. "It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy." she nodded her head in agreement.

Sonic saw how she use to wave to her people and give blessing to Solaris, their sun god. Now he can see the real Elise, all normal, without worrying about her job as Princess. He walked up to her and stopped half way into her personal space and looked up at her.

"It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all of my citizens really... The same love my late father and mother had..." Elise trailed off remembering a flashback.

'Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens.' her father words stuck in her head.

"And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now." she admitted to Sonic, she never told how hard it was sometimes to be Princess and when she talked about her father and mother it hurt her heart to say their names, but she trusts Sonic, with all of her heart.

Sonic was listening to every word Elise said to him, he now understands Elise life now, but will it all change? Sonic thought.

"Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place." Sonic stared into her eyes, never leaving them.

"Definitely." Sonic would always remember the City of Water and also Elise. He saw how Elise eyes looked like she was about to cry, but turned around quickly, letting out a shaky breathe.

"Elise? You ok?" Sonic worried.

"I'm fine... Sorry." She looked up at the sky.

'Mustn't cry! Mustn't cry!' Elise kept thinking.

Elise ran up to Sonic, kneeled and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, putting her face in his neck, hugging him tight, never wanting to let go. Sonic put his arms around her neck and rubbing his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

Sonic pulled away meeting Elise's face close to his, until they noticed they were inching closer. Their heads touched each other, they both looked into each other eyes. Neither one of them, didn't know who was going to make the first move.

Then Sonic moved forward, closing his eyes, and meeting his lips on Elise's lips. Elise gasped, with wide eyes, but then closed her eyes tightly, and kept her lips firm on Sonic's lips. Sonic opened his mouth moving his tongue to Elise's bottom lip, trying to get her to open her open her mouth, to let him in. Elise hesitated for a moment, when she felt Sonic's tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her opened her mouth, letting Sonic in. Sonic pushed into Elise's mouth tasting everything in her mouth, she tasted like cinnamon, peppermint, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. But all he cared about was Elise and the kiss they were sharing. Sonic and Elise's tongue met each other and started moving together passionately.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Elise is out of breathe, she's panting to get her breath back. Sonic was trying to get his breathe back, thinking of what he just did, can a hedgehog and human be really together?

He wasn't able to think, until pare of soft lips were barely touching his. Sonic looked back at Elise and put his hand behind her neck, and the other one hand on her waist and went forward and kissed her deep. Elise opened her mouth, allowing Sonic to kiss her deep almost into her throat.

Minutes has gone by and they break apart, still holding each other in their arms. "Wow... I always wanted to do that..." Elise blushed. Sonic thought it was cute seeing her turning bright pink, on her cheeks. Sonic rubbed her cheek with his gloves. "Me too..." Sonic admitted to her.

Elise leaned into Sonic's touch, she smiled with happiness, never wanting to break the smile. Sonic wrapped his arms around Elise's waist and holding onto her tight. They kissed again, this time slowly, letting them explore each others mouth passionately.

Elise put her arms around Sonic's neck, never wanting this bond between them breaking apart. Elise realized something, she and Sonic were still kissing, this was her first kiss. And that her first kiss is from Sonic. And she knew what her heart was telling her, she loves Sonic so much, she would even die for him. But would things make it much easier now for Eggman and Mephiles? Will their love stay connected?


	18. What Really Happened

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 **10 YEARS IN THE PAST**

Shadow, Silver, and Jasmine came out of the portal, landing with a loud thud, in some kind of laboratory. They look around the place, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. But they were wrong they heard yelling, screaming, and another noise.

Shadow looks at Silver and Jasmine to make sure they were all ok.

Jasmine walks in front of them until they hear a faint scream. They turned around. It was coming from somewhere upstairs or near them. "Father?!" it belonged to a little girl, but where is she?

At the same time, they heard a man's voice coming from where they were and somewhere talking of what was happening.

They all moved to where the voices were coming from. A bright light was in a glass case, with a purple light on top of the bright orange light. And they watched what happened, ten years in the past.

"An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the levels not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable!" said a man, trying to bring down the levels of the bright light. The other man was doing the same thing, but nothing seems to be working.

They turned to the Emperor. "My lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!" the Emperor turned to them and he looked mad. They didn't know what to do, they ran out of the laboratory, but one man stayed with the Emperor and saw him talk to Solaris.

"Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?"

He didn't know what to do. He turned to the man in the lab suit and nodding his head to leave. The man nodded, and ran into the emergency door and left, leaving the Emperor standing looking at Solaris and went to leave.

Shadow, Jasmine, and Silver watch in horror as they saw a little girl, with red hair, grayish blue eyes, in her pj's run into the room, looking scared and worried. "Father!"

Jasmine widen her eyes when she knew who is was. "Elise..." She whispered, but was loud enough for Shadow and Silver to hear.

Shadow and Silver turned their heads to meet Jasmine's wide eyes and looking at Elise. They turned to look what would happen next but all they heard was screaming and an explosion.

Elise had her hand covering her eyes because of the bright light shining in her eyes. She was about to turn around, but a pair of hands, clamped onto her shoulders, making Elise scream in terror. Then the figure came closer and it showed her father's face. Elise stopped screaming, she almost cried but a noise came from behind them and they saw the bright light coming their way. Her father looked at where the noise came from until he noticed that Solaris is about to explode, he came behind his daughter and then darkness hit him and her.

Jasmine, Shadow, and Silver had to cover their eyes because of how bright the explosion was. They didn't hear anything after that, they reopened their eyes and found the laboratory destroyed. All walls covered in black, the ground covered in ashes and glass.

Silver and Shadow look at where the bright light was forming from, but it wasn't just a bright light, it's a flame.

"Is that... That flame... It's Iblis!"

"And the black shadow is the original Mephiles."

"That's Mephiles?!"

Shadow and Silver look at the black smoke and the flame staying where they were. They turned to see Jasmine. They found her next to the Emperor and his daughter.

What really caught Jasmine's attention was Elise. She ran up to Elise's father, where he was still covering his daughter from the explosion. She heard Shadow and Silver catching up to her. She was about to move, she was startled with the Emperor's voice. "Seal Mephiles in this..." he showed what looked like the Scepter of Darkness.

Shadow walked up to him and picked it up from his shaky hands and looked at it. Silver was staring at Iblis and Mephiles, now that he knew the truth, he knew who he had to kill, Mephiles and Solaris.

Silver was still looking them and saw them moving away out of the lab.

"Their escaping!"

"We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles."

"OK. Then leave Iblis to me!" Silver said.

Jasmine looked at them and back to Elise, she closed her eyes. "I'll stay here..." Shadow and Silver looks at her and nodding in agreement. Silver left them, to catch up with Iblis.

Shadow looks at Jasmine still, hoping she will be ok. Jasmine looks at Shadow, smiling and moved her head to catch up with Mephiles. He ran to the direction where Silver just ran, and stopped himself. He shakes his head and runs back to Jasmine. Jasmine looks up where shoes were clicking, were coming her way and she saw Shadow. "Shadow, what are you doing? You have to stop Mephiles before he doe-" she was stopped, by Shadows lips pressing onto hers.

She closed her eyes and gave in, sometimes Shadow would do this when they are about spilt up on missions, and sometimes just for luck.

The kiss was about to go on, but Jasmine was pushing out of the kiss and was smiling at Shadow. "Shadow..." she was shaking her head, but she can't pretend she didn't enjoy it.

"As much as I would love to go to step two... But we need to defeat Mephiles... And don't pretend that Mephiles will slip my mind, it won't..." Jasmine pointed her finger at Shadow, giving him her best serious face.

Shadow nodded to her, he knew he couldn't keep secrets from her but he needed to let her know what was happening when she was captured from Eggman.

He ran to catch up with Mephiles, with the Specter of Darkness in his hands, he can seal Mephiles.

Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping Silver and Shadow will be ok. She heard a groan coming from the Emperor and saw he was standing up with his daughter in his arms. "Wait!" she ran up to him and blocked where he was about to go. "Please move... And let me save Elise... She doesn't die in this time... " he closed his eyes and opened them, looking down at her daughter.

Jasmine knew she was about to do the wrong thing, but something in her body made her move away from the entrance, where the Emperor was about to go with his daughter. But what did he mean, that Elise doesn't die in this time?

She walked up to his side, to make sure he didn't fall and Elise.

Jasmine felt really sad for Elise. She couldn't believe that this is happening to her father in the past ten years.

She and the Emperor were walking side by side into a chamber. Jasmine saw Silver, he had Iblis trapped in his telekinesis power but just what was the Emperor going to do?

Silver, had Iblis right where he wanted him. But then he saw movement, at the side of his eye and saw Jasmine, with the Emperor on her side with his daughter in his hands. "Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!" Silver looked at Jasmine and she closed her eyes, she didn't know what she was doing, but somehow it felt the right thing to do.

The Emperor spoke. "I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen." He walked up to the stoned rock that was about his height. Silver was about to walk up to him, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Jasmine's hand, she shakes her head.

Silver still had Iblis stuck in his telekinesis power, but he couldn't hold on for long. He and Jasmine saw the Emperor lay down Elise. He backed away and saw him go through his pockets and he held out his Chaos Emerald, it floated up in the air right next to Iblis. Jasmine and Silver, heard the Emperor talk and seeing what will happen next.

The Emperor backed away from Elise and Iblis, and spoke. "Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!" as the flame has grew small as it went into the Chaos Emerald, and it drew out a bright red, as Iblis was sealed inside Elise.

Silver and Jasmine had wide eyes, they stared as Iblis was sealed into Elise.

Silver went back to normal, no telekinesis using to trap Iblis. He starred as the Emperor fell and was caught on the stone rock and looked at his daughter. He picked her up in his arms and walked up to Silver, and fell to his knees with a hard thud. Silver looked at him. The Emperor handed Elise to him. "I'm sorry, but... Can you take her to a safe place?" Silver took her into his arms and one arm dangling.

The Emperor took her arm and pulled it up to her chest.

'Now she looked like a real Princess,' thought the Emperor.

He used his hand to comb her hair. "That's a good girl, Elise. Remember be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And... Live... Happily..." he said his final words to Elise. He clutched his stomach, feeling the pain inside him, and fell to the ground on his side, and taking his last breathe to see his daughter, than fell into darkness.

Jasmine couldn't help but let a tear slip from her eye. She knew everything to the past, now she has to warn everyone and keep the world safe from Mephiles, Iblis, and Eggman. She had to tell Sonic.

Silver saw the Emperor die in front of him. He was shaking his head, not believing that he put Iblis inside his own daughter. He looked up at the sky, seeing everything was clear blue, until a voice came.

"Come on, let's get Elise in a safe place." Sliver looked at Jasmine, she was still crying, shaking her head, she walked of of the room. Silver walked with the Princess in his arms, and carried her out of the castle. He found Jasmine by a tree, sitting there waiting for Shadow to return. He kept the Princess in his arm and waited as well, Shadow to return.

They both stayed in complete silence.

* * *

Shadow found Mephiles, in another room, what looked like the computer room. Shadow stayed by the doors while Mephiles was still in black trying to get out, but Shadow had him cornered.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald, making Mephiles stop in place.

"What?... Stop!..." Mephiles yelled to the unknown hedgehog. He tried getting out but the hedgehog's power was to strong. He watched as the black hedgehog brought up the Scepter of Darkness. It glowed white, "Who... Who are... You?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." he used the Chaos Emeralds power to bring the Scepter of Darkness in the air and used it to put Mephiles inside.

"Shadow... Your face... Your form... I will remember... Your death... Certain... You... Will die!" Mephiles said his last words, when he was being sucked into the Scepter of Darkness.

Once, he was fully into the Specter of Darkness, Shadow kneels down and picks it up. He stands back up and looks at the Scepter of Darkness and he finally knew how Mephiles knew him, back at Kingdom Valley. And know he needed answers from one person.

Eggman.

Shadow walks outside the castle, finding Silver holding the Princess in his arms and Jasmine sitting on the root of the tree.

"Did you do it?" at that Jasmine lifts her head from looking down and turns her head, to look at Shadow.

"Yes. And you?" Shadow spasmed concerned.

He nodded back. "Yes. The 'Flames' are properly sealed. It's done." Silver lied. Silver walked to the tree where Jasmine was just sitting on and brought her down out of Silver's arms and let her rest on the tree.

Shadow looked at her and the Scepter of Darkness, then walked up to her kneeled down and put the Scepter of Darkness, next to her. "You're going to leave it behind?" Silver questioned Shadow.

Jasmine was looking at him, she knew if he changed the past, it would change the present and the future.

"Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future..." Shadow walks away from the Princess, bring out his Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

Silver and Jasmine look at Elise, than Silver brings out his Chaos Emerald. "Yes... Of course."

"Chaos Control!" at the same time, the spark flew out of the gems and created a portal. Shadow went in first, then Jasmine but Silver didn't go in just yet. He watched the Princess move, while her eyes were still closed.

"Father..." Elise said in her sleep.

He stopped himself.

He looked at the sapphire gem in his hand and walked up to the Princess, kneeling down. "It's a lucky charm..." Silver opened Elise's hand and put the gem in her hand and moved her arm to rest on her lap. Silver stood up looking at her for one last time, and ran to the portal.

He finally knows the truth of the Iblis trigger, it isn't Sonic.

It's Elise.


	19. Rumors And Gossips

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 **BACK IN THE PRESENT**

The City of Water, peaceful once again, with the Princess returned safe and sound with Sonic next to her to whole way. They whole town spread rumors to other people that the Princess is safe and some saying that Elise and Sonic were a couple. Why they all say that because they see Sonic carrying her to the castle or is it because some of the people that walk pass by the castle saw Sonic and Elise kissing at the front gates. Know one for sure, but they stop gossiping when they see Sonic.

He didn't know what was going on in the city he ignores it, all he does is just to stay close to the castle and Elise, if Eggman shows up. He was looking around the city for awhile, nothing to do but just sit and wait.

He looked around and found something. He smiled and ran up to the chili dog stand. "How many, sir?"

Sonic looked at him and is thinking, he didn't know how hungry he was so he held out two fingers. "Two please..." the man nodded with a smile and went working.

Sonic was tapping his foot, and was still looking around, no Eggman, yet. "Your chili dogs, sir." Sonic turned around and found two chili dogs in his hands. He gave the man money. "Thanks!" and left.

He found a place to see the whole city. He can even see the castle from where he was. He took a bite of his chili dog and moaned. "Dang, I'm so staying here!" Sonic said happily, he has never tasted such great chili dogs. Mostly they all tasted ok, but here, they were better than ok.

He was still looking, but still no sign.

"Maybe he gave up and left for a holiday," Sonic mumbled. He laughed at himself and looked back at the castle.

He saw a figure on the balcony, with a blue dress, similar to the color of Sonic's fur but mostly looks like the color teal. He stood up and looked more closely and found out who the figure was, it was Elise. He never real seen Elise wear any other dress than white.

She was wearing white shoes with red high heels, with some feathers on the bottom of the dress and some were in her red hair, cream color gloves and a necklace that was also white. He smiled and laughed at himself, she looks almost exactly like him

"Wow, you look very beautiful." Sonic mumbled.

Sonic still stared, "I'm so in love with you."

* * *

Back at the castle a few hours before Sonic left, Elise went into her room.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door with a thud, and ran up to bed and jumped onto it face down and screamed into the pillow. She wishes that she was a normal girl, with a normal life, with no evil villains, but that would mean that she would've never met Sonic.

She screamed even more, until she was satisfied that she was ok now. She looked out from her window, that leads to her balcony. She smiles to herself, she would remember when she was young, she would go out there and look up at the stars and just wish.

She got up from her bed and went to a mirror to look at herself instead. There was dirt on her dress, with some torn pieces of the dress missing, and her gloves had some cuts in it, she never really noticed any of them being torn. She took them off and found some cuts on her hands not too deep for stitches or anything. She walked to her closet, and opened the doors. Her closet was filled with other dresses that were white, but she didn't want to wear any white dress today.

She walked into her walk in closet and moved her white dresses to the side. And saw what she was looking for.

When she was young, she asked one of her maids if they can go up to dress shop, and make a similar dress that she has to wear everyday, but to make it the color teal instead. It took a lot of convincing but the maid gave in and went to the dress shop. Elise told her not to tell her father, and the maid agreed.

Once the dress came in, the maid had it laid out on the bed, ready for Elise. Elise was excited to see her new dress, she ran from the library and went into her room and looked at the dress. She loved it a lot, but she didn't know when the right time was, so she hid it in her closet and covered it with, all of her other dresses and never saw it again.

She picked it up, walked out of the closet and laid it out on the bed. "I guess this day is the one," she mumbled.

She went to her dress cabinet and opened it and took out new color cream gloves. Then she went to her jewelry cabinet and took out a necklace with white diamonds. Then last she went into she shoe closet and took out a pair of shoes that was also white, but with a red heels. She laid everything out on her bed and smiled, it reminded her of someone.

"I hope I don't get this dirty or ripped." she mumbled. She shakes her head and started getting out of her old dress into her new one.

Once she got into her new dress, she walks to her mirror and admires the dress. She almost looks exactly like Sonic.

She walks to her window, takes a deep breathe and opens the French doors and walks outside. She felt the wind blowing through her dress and her hair and smiled, walking up to the terrace and looks at her city.

She heard some of the priests, guards, and maids walking behind her and seeing if she is alright. She heard them gasping and she knew why, because of the dress.

They haven't seen her in another dress, but they stopped staring and started guarding the Princess.

It was peaceful, until something was covering the sun, and making the sky into darkness.

It was a big battleship, and a voice came on. "Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate me, you have forced me to take drastic actions." everyone at the city was talking and scarred. Some started to run home, some stayed.

"Meet me at the specified point alone at four o'clock today. Failure to do so on time." As Eggman took a breath and spoke. "Will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!"

Elise didn't want the city to be burned down to the ground. She looked at her shoes and was saddened that she had to do what was right. "Miss Elise...!" One of her maids said with fear. Elise looked back where Eggman was waiting for her. "I cannot allow harm to come to my people." she took a deep breath and turned around to walk out of the castle.

"Miss Elise?!" the priest said with fear also. Elise stopped walking and turned to the priest. "It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go... There is no other choice."

Elise closed her eyes, she really wants to cry, but she can't. So she walks to her bedroom doors, opening them and walked out of the castle to Eggman's battleship.

She closed her eyes, what happens if things went wrong? Will she able to tell Sonic, how she really feels for him? Will she even see Sonic again? She kept asking questions but then the battleship lowered and the door opened for her to get in, so she did. And there was standing Eggman. "Welcome back, Princess." He guided her to the control room, where he will be to get her and him out of the city.

Silver landed in the city. He looked around and didn't find Shadow and Jasmine. He guested they got separated, but he found his best friend there. "Blaze..."

Blaze was just standing there, had her arms crossed and was waiting for an explanation. "What did you see?"

Silver closed his eyes and fisted his hands. "The Iblis Trigger... Isn't Sonic The Hedgehog."

"I see..."

They heard a crowd talking and screaming. Some were running and some stayed where they were. "Oh my god"

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to stay calm and work through this!" and it kept on going.

Silver and Blaze walk and saw the crowd of people. "They're quite noisy." Silver said.

Blaze had her hands on her hips now and walked up to Silver's side. "Yes, I heard that the Princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat." Silver had something clicked in his mind.

"What if his intimate objective was to release Iblis?" Blaze looks at him with wide eyes.

They nodded to each other and went running after Eggman. Silver hoped Sonic was going to make it, in time. He just had too.


	20. Step One- Take

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 **BEFORE THE BATTLESHIP**

Shadow and Jasmine landed somewhere near the beach.

Jasmine was looking for Silver, but he was nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes and was still thinking of how, Elise's father put the flame in her, and if she cried then it be would released into the world. She opened her eyes and looked for Shadow.

He was just looking at the beach, he looks distracted or maybe he was thinking. She walked to his side and was looking where Shadow was looking. All she can see is the blue endless water.

She looked back at Shadow. "So are you going to tell me? Who Mephiles is?" she crossed her arms and walked in front of him, blocking his view.

He just looking down at his feet, he can't lie to her. She was already getting close to the truth. "Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. When me and Rouge went to the Kingdom Valley, we ran into Eggman. Apparently he wanted the Scepter of Darkness, to free him and Solaris." he looked at Jasmine, she still had her arms crossed.

He looked at her for while, crossing his arms, and continuing. "When Eggman, set his attack on us. I took the ground robots, while Rouge took the sky robots. Eggman hit her, she was holding the Scepter of Darkness and she dropped it. I only had enough time to save her and not the Scepter. But it seemed like Eggman was afraid of what was in there and he left. The scepter broke in pieces, then came out this Mephiles character."

Jasmine understood now, but what really got her was something else. "So what did Silver mean by you, being Mephiles at first?"

Shadow shakes his head, she will never stop asking questions, until the truth was out. "Mephiles took my shadow. That's how he looks like me, he is causing trouble and everyone thinks it's me. With Silver coming from the future, Mephiles told him to kill the Iblis Trigger, now he knows the truth of the past, then he can kill the person he's after, and he can save his future."

Jasmine covered her face with her hands. "Shadow, we can't kill that person!"

Shadow looks at with a glance, "Either he can't or will. He came here for a reason."

"Because it's the Princess."

"Stop, just stop. Look in the past, apparently Elise's father put the Living Flame inside her because she was a royal soul. But the problem is, if she cries even a single drop, then Iblis is released into the world. And if ask me why I let the Emperor out of the room then here's the answer. Something felt right, if I didn't then we'll be change the past then it'll change the present, hell even the future! But if Silver did kill her which he wouldn't then he'll be crushing another person's heart! Then that person will be wanting to get revenge! And I'm not ready for another apocalypse!" Jasmine took a breathe after yelling.

"Who are you talking about, Jasmine?"

When Jasmine and Shadow first met, she could tell that he liked her at the beginning. She use to tease him a lot and flirt sometimes to confess that he liked her. It took her about four to five days to break down Shadow and make him ask her on a date. Jasmine could tell people that they like someone or love someone. He never really told Jasmine that he loved her, but Jasmine knew well enough.

But he wanted to know who the person was that loves the Princess and why he would want revenge if Silver did kill the Princess.

Jasmine shakes her head, she doesn't want him to know, but if she didn't tell him then it might be a disaster. "Sonic..." she whispers the name, but Shadow didn't hear it.

"What?"

"It's Sonic."

* * *

 **SONIC & EGGMAN**

Sonic is running after Eggman's battleship for awhile. He had to go through the city, the forest, then the desert, after that the beach. Sonic wasn't even getting tired, he didn't know why Eggman was going to the places, where Sonic saved Elise. Is he planning something that he didn't know about?

He didn't know, all he cared about was saving Elise again. He stopped running, looking at the robots. He brought his fist up, ready to run and destroy the robots.

* * *

While, Eggman and Elise were in the battleship. Elise was sitting on Eggman's chair, while Eggman was walking around Elise, they had an interesting chat.

"You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier. I wouldn't have had to do this." Eggman said.

Elise moved her head to the side, so she wouldn't have to look at Eggman. "What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flame of Disaster?"

Eggman looked up at the ceiling, then looked down at Elise. "Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris?"

Elise looked down at the ground, her parents haven't told her anything, because they are dead. Her father did tell her that Solaris can resolve regrets. But she came back to reality, with Eggman continuing.

"Solaris secrets are in his eternal flames." Eggman looked at Elise for a minute. "His power... Can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future!"

Elsie gasped, that would mean. "You wish... To rule over... Time?"

"Yes. Truly. And the secret... It remains dormant in you, Princess."

Elise looks at him. She just wanted to be home and see Sonic again. If she will see Sonic again.

Eggman walked to his computer and was tapping his keyboard to find another Chaos Emerald, to complete his task. "The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds... Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change! And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead." he finished with his typing on the keyboard and press the 'Enter' button.

"Chaos Emerald located!" the voice said from his computer, somewhere in the ocean on an island.

"Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman fists his hands and smiles.

* * *

After Sonic destroyed Eggman's robots, he ran to catch up with Eggman's battleship. Until he was close enough to the battleship, more robots came to block Sonic. He stops running, bringing dirt everywhere. He shakes his head, and fists his hands again.

"Come on! Really! I have to be somewhere!" Sonic growled, he was really getting annoyed with Eggman's robots distracting him. He was about to run, until a bright green-silver went around all the robots.

He was confused at first, until a silver hedgehog came from the sky with a purple cat by his side.

It was Silver.

He watched as he used his telekinesis to destroy all the robots, and came out was black smoke from the robots.

Sonic looked at Silver and the purple cat he didn't know and crossed his arms. He wasn't really in the mood to fight right now. "You look like you're in a hurry." Silver observed.

"... So what's go on?" He questioned Silver and the cat. He didn't want to sound rude, but he was really in hurry, because what he heard from Tails, with Elise dying on Eggman's battleship, he didn't want that to come true.

Silver looks away, to the robots. "Circumstances have changed." and didn't talk after that.

Then Blaze walks to them. "I'm Blaze. Blaze The Cat, by the way... And we all need to save the Princess, fast. Before Eggman gets what he wants." she put her hands on her hips, looking at both hedgehogs.

Sonic looks at Blaze and Silver he nods his head and gave them a thumbs up, and they all start running, toward the battleship.


	21. Step Two- Go Back

**A/N: Warning blood and death**

CHAPTER TWENTY

Up on the battleship, Elise and Eggman were talking more.

"So Princess, what does it feel like to be in love?" Eggman asked.

Elise doesn't even look at Eggman, she keeps staring at the computer, where the Chaos Emerald is located. She tries not to blush or even blurt out she does love Sonic. She breathes again, she didn't even know that she was holding it.

She finally looks at Eggman, she gives him the best death glare she has, so wouldn't ask any more questions, that involves more about Sonic or love.

Eggman raises his hands in defense, he shakes his head and moves his ship to the side to go around the city back to where the gem is, but something unexpected happen the alarms went off and that made Eggman worry a lot.

"Huh?" Eggman was typing on his computer madly, trying to figure out what's going on. Eggman looked back up to his computer and widen his eyes. "The engines are malfunctioning!"

Eggman didn't believe this. "And what's this? Stop all engines now?!" Eggman was typing on his computer, trying to gain control of the battleship, but someone was stopping them.

Elise stood up with fear, looked around trying to find a place to get out but every door is steeled shut. With no engines running then the doors wouldn't open. She looked back at Eggman, hoping there's a way to get out.

When she was looking at Eggman type and couldn't find a way to gain control back.

Eggman was yelling at the computer. "...Why is this happening?" he fist his hands and punched the computer, he didn't want to die now when he was so close.

He looked back out to the window, and saw a island, in the middle of the ocean, close to Soleanna and he saw what would happen next. "No! We're about to crash!" Eggman put his hands on his head, trying to calm down, but he couldn't.

Elise was just standing there, moving up to the window, looking around the beauty of her city. She put her hand on the window and saw her own reflection. She how sad she is to die so young not able to see the friends she made after her adventure, see her citizens all happy, and the love of her life, Sonic. She reminded herself not to cry, she was strong, brave, and loyal.

She looked to the side of the battleship from the window and saw nothing wrong with it. She looked to the other side of the battleship, her eyes widen, she saw it was on fire it was close to one of the engine.

It all went in slow motion, she ran and grabbed Eggman from his computer giving her a confused look and making him duck onto the ground with her. The engine blew up, with glass flying everywhere and pieces of the computer breaking apart. A force pushed them off there feet and fell onto the ground. Elise and Eggman were unconscious.

Slowly, Elise started waking up with a blur in her view, she heard ringing in her ears, that made her clutch her hands onto her ears to stop them ringing loudly, after the blast. The ringing stopped, after a few seconds.

She sat up slowly and saw Eggman laying on his side, far away from her. She started to get up, to stand to walk up to Eggman. She stopped in the middle of the room, feeling pain in her head and on her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and saw her blue dress cut open, on the side of where her stomach is.

She put a hand on it, she felt the pain, and something wet. Removing her hand to her face, she panicked. She saw so much blood on her hand, she started shaking, couldn't feel her legs and fell down to the floor again, on her side. She was breathing too fast, heart beating fast, and starting to turn pale.

"Eggman...!" she tried screaming for help, but didn't get a response. "Eggman!" She looked at Eggman, and saw why he didn't respond. His head was bleeding and blood was showing on the ground, with a pale face, at that moment he was dead.

She lifted her body to look at the ceiling of the battleship, with her arms out on the black ground with glass everywhere, she felt her heart beat getting slower by the minute.

An explosion was heard. Then another. Another. Then another.

She could smell the smoke of the fire cutting off her oxygen and she was getting into more darkness by the second. She looked up at the ceiling, seeing it break apart, in pieces and the blue sky, now a dark black sky, in her blurry vision.

She was remembering the adventure she had: meeting Sonic, getting captured, getting saved, Sonic telling her to smile, almost kissed, getting captured again, Amy saving her, meeting Jasmine, captured again, falling in love, her first kiss stolen from Sonic, putting on her favorite blue dress and now back to capturing again.

She remembered the words Sonic told her, 'just smile'. At that's what she did. She looks at the darkened sky with tears threatening to come out but never did and said four last words to the world.

"I love you, Sonic..."

Boom!

* * *

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze were running to Eggman's battleship. Sonic is running faster than all of them. He wanted to get to Elise in time, but with Eggman's robots distracting them, they lost a lot of time.

Sonic is running and is only looking up at the battleship. When he looked back at his front view, what he thought he was close to more land, but there was none. He tried stopping himself, before he was near the end, he saw water. He almost screamed when he almost fell down, but was caught with a force field.

He opened his eyes, and saw water. He panicked for a second, but he noticed he wasn't falling. He looked where the force was coming from and saw Silver.

Silver used his telekinesis to bring Sonic back on land. "Next time, watch where you're going, OK?"

Sonic nodded his head fast fighting his nerves and gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks, and I will!" if Silver wasn't here, then he would have a hard time getting out of the water.

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze all look at each other for a minute. Sonic was the first to turn his head, and see the battleship.

Sonic eyes went wide, he saw the battleship on fire. He was about to ask Silver to host him up in the air and throw him to the until more explosions came.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

They all have wide eyes, they all stare at the battleship going down to the island far from the city. They smoke darkened the sky, with little light showing, then they all stare as the battleship went down and exploded with its fire going everywhere.

"Elise!" Sonic yelled from the top of his lungs, bring out his arm. He breathing hard, like he didn't know how to breathe. He brought his arm down to his side, and stared at the fire.

He couldn't feel his legs anymore he fell slowly to the ground feeling the soft grass beneath his fingertips, taking deep breathes he stared at the grass looking at the visible tears fall on the grass for life. He punched the grass as hard as he could, and knelt more closer to the ground. He could never know how Elise really felt for him. 'Elise,' Sonic thought. It hurts his heart to say her name now. He closes his arm around his head, covering his face from the world, letting the tears fall free.

Silver and Blaze watch in horror, when they saw the battleship exploded in front of their eyes. They both close their eyes and turned to look the other way.

Silver reopened his eyes he stared at Sonic. Kneeling down, has his hands on his head, with his face pressed down, he thought he saw something slide down Sonic's face but he wasn't sure.

Than something clicked in his head that may resolve the problem. "Wait, there's still a way to change this." Blaze Turned around to look at Silver.

As for Sonic, Silver thought he didn't hear him, but he saw him lift his head from the ground with his arms and knees holding him up not looking at Silver's face, only to hear his plan.

"If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."

Sonic looked back at where the battleship is or was. He stood up thinking, 'It's the only chance to save her,', Sonic thought. "I understand." He wiped the dry tears and turned fully around to Silver and Blaze.

Sonic didn't want to wait any longer, he brought out his Chaos Emerald from the future, then Silver brought out his Chaos Emerald from the past. They walk up to each other, nodding their heads. "Chaos Control!" they yelled out. A spark flew from the gems and created a portal to an earlier point, to save Elise.

Sonic looked at where the portal is and ran to it. "Silver!" Silver looked back at Sonic. He threw his Chaos Emerald to him. "I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go to, right?" Sonic

knew Silver came from the future now, and now he must save it. Sonic could save the Princess himself, and maybe tell her how he feels about her. Sonic looked back at Silver, he put his hands on his hips and smiled at Silver and Blaze.

Silver is shocked, "You..." Silver wasn't able to finish his sentence, but he really didn't need to. Blaze was shocked as well, but she finally knew how to defeat Iblis.

Sonic looked at the portal, and back at Silver. "I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too." he gave them a thumbs up. "Thank you, Silver!" Silver looked at the gems in his hands and looked back at Sonic. "Yeah... Just save her."

Sonic nodded his head, "Of course I will, I love her..." Sonic whispered low enough, not for Silver and Blaze to hear. He ran to the portal and disappeared four hours earlier in the past.

Silver and Blaze look at each other and run into the portal, which would take them back two hundred years in their future.

* * *

Behind the scenes, Mephiles watched the battleship exploded. But Mephiles wasn't alone, he had Omega by his side.

"It looks like we killed the Princess and Dr. Eggman sir."

Mephiles turned to look at him. "Of course they are, but they aren't going to be dead for long."

Omega turned to him. "What do you mean, sir?" Mephiles kept reminding himself that this Omega is in the past, in the future he knew everything.

He turned to the robot and laughed. "Because old friend, Sonic isn't going to let the Princess die."

Omega turned to look at the exploded battleship and back at Mephiles. "What do you mean, sir?"

Mephiles laughed even more. "You'll see, you'll find out!" at that Mephiles walked up to Omega and touches his metal arm. "Once we're done with freeing Iblis. Then you can do the assignment, that I want finish!"

Mephiles used his evil laugh. He and Omega turned into black smoke going into the air, waiting for what's coming next.


	22. Step Three- Embrace

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

 **4 HOURS EARLIER**

Sonic fell from the portal on the sidewalk. He looks around the city, seeing no battleship, some people in the city doing their jobs and some shopping. That means it worked, he was four hours earlier in the past.

Sonic ran to the beach. He ran the path where he and Tails went to save Elise, before Eggman took them to another location. Sonic ran and ran till he spotted Eggman's new base.

Eggman wasn't really good at hiding places. Usually Sonic would just wait until Eggman gets started, but he needed to be on the battleship, before Eggman's starts his threat on the city.

Sonic ran in the dirt, bringing dust around him. He ran to the sides of walls, going fast enough to push himself in Eggman's base. "This should be easy." Sonic told himself. He ran, until he could see the ledge and jumped. He jumped high enough, and was able to reach the base. He fell on his feet giving his knees a shake and ran inside the base.

Sonic runs into some tight spaces with Eggman's robots guarding the place head to toe and with so many ruins, cells, and labs. He finally found the battleship. It was just sitting there waiting for Eggman to go on that ship, and threaten Elise.

Sonic didn't even think twice, he just walked up to the side on the battleship and just looked for an entrance. He didn't find one on the left side so he walked up to the right side and didn't find one. "Where would Eggman put an entrance?" Sonic questioned himself. Then an answer came, "Gee... Can you pick a better place, Egg-head?" he smirked.

He jumped on the battleship, perfect landing and ran to the middle of the battleship. He found the entrance, and opened it and found a ladder that leads down. He stepped inside and brought his hand to the entrance and closed the door.

He went down into the battleship. All of a sudden he felt the ship rising up.

It's showtime.

* * *

 **4 O'CLOCK**

Eggman was yelling at the computer. "...Why is this happening?" he fist his hands and punched the computer, he didn't want to die now, when he was so close. He put his hands on his head and was shaking.

"Playtimes over!" Sonic yelled.

Elise turns to the voice. "Sonic!" she runs behind him.

Eggman turned around surprise and shocked that Sonic is up here. "How did you get here?" Sonic gave a small shrug and smiled to him, showing out his white teeth. "You should really hide the entrance better, Egg-head." Eggman grumbled, he hates that nickname.

Sonic looks around the. ship, knowing what will happen next. "This ship is about to crash. To bad, Eggman!"

Eggman stomps his foot, he knew something will happen, with Elise his weakness then that means Sonic will be defeated once and for all. "I'm not finished, yet!" Eggman protested. He pressed a yellow button, which brought more of his robots.

Sonic still had his arms out. He turned around and looked at Elise. He still couldn't believe that her outfit looks exactly like him. "Go... Try to get out of here, while I distract them!" Sonic urged her to go, he doesn't want her to die again.

Elise shakes her head. "Not without you!" she wailed out to Sonic. She is not going without him, she doesn't want him to die on the ship with Eggman. She hears an explosion near the side of the battleship and panics.

Sonic and Eggman, at the same time turn to the explosion. Eggman walks up to the window and saw the left engine on fire, ready to explode. He takes step back, his back hits the wall and pressed a button next to him then the wall turns, then he's gone.

Sonic turns runs to Elise, picks her up and starts to get out of battleship. More explosions were heard behind them and in front of them, Sonic doesn't stop, until they can find a way out of here. Another explosion was heard, the back of the ship started breaking apart.

Sonic stopped running when he saw clear blue sky. And looks around for any of the pieces of the ship, but he was to late, it was to far for him to reach.

Elise grabbed hold of Sonic's neck, when Sonic suddenly stopped and she looked around, seeing the blue sky, but she knew Sonic needed to jump to reach land, where they can see not far ahead. She looked to her side and smiled. "Sonic!" She pointed to the side of the engine that was falling close to them.

Sonic turned to her and smiled. "Aren't you worry?" Elise looked at him giving him the, 'are-you-serious' face and smiled.

"'If you have time to worry, then run,' right?" she quoted, from Sonic words.

Sonic looked at the engine while it exploded into little pieces. He held Elise tighter in his arms, making sure that she wasn't going to slip out of his arms, started running then jumped.

Sonic fell onto one of the pieces and the piece moved forward a little trying to get closer to land. Sonic and Elise were spinning a little, then Sonic made his next jump to the next piece. At some jumps he had to jump fast, before the pieces fell toward the water. Elise looks behind Sonic, tightened her hold on Sonic's neck.

Sonic had only two more jumps, until they reach land. He took the first jump running to the edge of the piece and jumped. He took another jump and took his one of his arms from Elise and the other one holding her to reach land but missed.

Elise looked as Sonic was reaching his arm out for land but missed. She buried her face in Sonic's neck, holding on tight to him, and closing her eyes. Sonic couldn't believe he missed, but when he knew it, one of the engines from the battleship was behind him and exploded and pushing force to him. Sonic let out a gasp and wide eyes when he felt the heat and the force.

Once they reached land, Elise came out of Sonic's hold and they both rolled on land. Once they stopped rolling, Sonic came in panic and looked at Elise to make sure she was okay.

Elise had her eyes closed, she moved her body, to lay on her back and have her arms out. The wind blew making her bangs move to her face with her dress swaying around her.

Sonic walked up to her, and looked down at her. He saw a peak of blue looking at him. He smiled down at her when he saw her grayish blue eyes open.

Sonic shakes his head, brings his head to look at the blue sky. He brings his head down, to meet Elise face smiling, then unexpected they started laughing.

Sonic looks at her, after their little laugh, smiling down at her, and giving her a thumbs up. "Nice smile." Elise goes back to laying down on the grass to watch the clouds. She felt some soft fur on her side and found Sonic laying next to her.

"So, what's up with the blue dress?" Sonic asked curiously. Elise looked at him, and back at the clouds. "When I was young, I asked one of my maids to go to the Dress Shop to make a duplicate of the dress but the color blue. She didn't agree at first, but I told her not to tell my father than she agreed by that. About three or four days the dress came in, I was really excited. But I saved the dress, never really letting it go. So, I hide it until there was a right time. And I guess this time is, right."

Elise looks back to Sonic, and met his face close to hers. Then he presses forward and kisses her slow and deep. They both moan like eager teenagers, until they noticed Sonic was laying on top of her. Elise moves her hands to the back of Sonic's neck, playing with his hair, while Sonic has his one hand on her waist to keep her down and the other on her neck.

They stayed there awhile now. Sonic was the first to break the kiss and did they need it.

Elise is panting trying to get her breath back. Sonic rolled his eyes to the back of his head and fell down on the grass next to Elise, smiling with happiness. Elsie looked at Sonic with his eyes closed, she smiled also and she putted her head on Sonic's chest.

Sonic looked down at Elise, he rubbed his hand on her red hair. While Elise is tracing her fingers on Sonic's peach color chest.

The blue hedgehog smiled. "You know something?" Elise rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, "Hm?" she hummed, slightly vibrating his shoulder. She used her right arm to cover his torso like a blanket.

Sonic lightly kissed Elise's red hair, "You're really special to me." at that Elise looked up at Sonic with shocked wide eyes and was staring at Sonic as he kept going. "Elise, I don't know how or when but I love you. I loved you since I first met you, when you kept getting captured from Eggman all I kept thinking was 'If he hurts you, I'll kill him' but I'm not the bad guy here. I'm the hero."

Elise looks up to him and cups his face, with both of her hands, trying to make him look at her. Sonic was confused at first, but he looked at her. "You're my hero."

Elise smirked at him and she leaned over kissing his lips gently before pulling back, "And I love you, too. Ever since I meant you, you were always there for me captured or not. That makes me feel normal. And I can be normal with you, and not be the Princess I am." Elise explained, and went back laying on Sonic's shoulder feeling the soft fur on her cheek.

Sonic stared at Elise and went back looking at the sky. "You know Elise... I'm the luckiest hedgehog to have a beautiful redhead, with grayish blue eyes, that looks exactly like me-" Sonic stopped talking and rubbed his shoulder where Elise punched it. "And I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Now Elise regrets punching him but what he said made the her really smile. She laughs, "Thanks, and I couldn't ask for a better hero, aka boyfriend." Elsie replied.

Sonic and Elise stayed there cuddling in each other's arms not wanting to get out each other's embrace. As they both stare at the clouds they both think of their futures together.


	23. Step Four- The Ally

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

 **BEFORE EGGMAN THREATENED ELISE**

Mephiles is looking at his surroundings, making sure no one was following him after his little encounter with Shadow and Rouge.

Mephiles walks on the grass somewhere near G.U.N, but further away. He looks at the big stones carved into faces and some enchant words. He smiled he found the place where he will arise, Omega.

He smiled and moved his wrist where he stole the radio to G.U.N from Rouge. "This is Shadow, G.U.N HQ? Contact E123 Omega."

"Copy that Shadow The Hedgehog." someone said. The doors opened and let out Omega.

Mephiles smiled with pride as he saw Omega walking outside. He knew Omega wouldn't remember him, but he has to persuade him to kill Shadow, and someone else, in that matter.

Omega is finally outside and moved to the hedgehog. "Well. Well. This I can get use too," Mephiles laughed.

Omega looked at him, "Shadow The Hedgehog."

Mephiles laughed even more, "No, not even close." Omega looked at him, he stepped back raised his robotic arm and went into a gun, shooting at Mephiles.

Mephiles stopped laughing, when he felt bullets going threw him. He couldn't get hurt, even if bullets go through him. "Now Omega, is that anyway to treat a friend."

Omega stopped shooting him, "Friend?" Mephiles looked at him, giving him an evil look. "Yes, in the near future we became great friends."

Omega's arm gun changed back to his arm and brought his hand down looking at him. "Understood. What would you like me to do?"

Mephiles laughed. "Come with me, and we shall destroy Shadow that's what you were made for." Omega looked down at him. "I shall insisted in pursuing him."

Mephiles smiled and laughed. He stepped back a few steps and brought out his arms and changed into a super hedgehog. He glowed purple and black, and went to Omega and touched his metal, and they both turned into black smoke and went to looking for Shadow and Sonic to bring out Iblis.

But first, he needs a little boost.

* * *

 **NOW**

After Shadow and Jasmine had their fight about Sonic and Elise loving each other. Shadow doesn't like the sound of a human and hedgehog being together, he knew it wouldn't work out, but Jasmine keeps telling him the same thing, 'It doesn't matter what they are, as long as they love each other for what they are!'.

They were both sitting on a bench near a flower shop. The quietness was really uncomfortable and awkward. Shadow kept glancing at Jasmine, but she would just look the other way with her arms crossed she acting like a five year old. Shadow gave up and looked at the other side. Until a certain bat came to them.

"Hi." Rouge waved to them. Shadow and Jasmine looks at Rouge, they were about to talk but Rouge interrupted them. "It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time?" Rouge pointed her finger at Shadow.

Shadow shakes his head in frustration. "Nothing, their target is probably Mephiles."

Jasmine looks at Shadow then back to Rouge, she gets off of the bench. "What is Eggman up to?"

Rouge looks at Jasmine, "Well, look who I found here. Was this your surprise from Amy?" she looks at Shadow smirking. Shadow just looks at her, Shadow knew Jasmine wasn't a really big fan of Rouge, but she try's.

Jasmine looks at Rouge. "Yes..." Jasmine replies, at that Rouge looked away from her and back to Shadow. "Anyway, Mephiles appears to have taken Omega."

Shadow looks at Rouge. "How?" Rouge raised her brow. "You called in G.U.N and asked them to wake him." Shadow shakes his head, and turns around to not look at Rouge and Jasmine.

Rouge and Jasmine look at each other though, "So what do you think Mephiles is after?" Jasmine asked. Rouge shrugged her shoulders, "Probably a Chaos Emerald or maybe someone."

Then something clicked in Shadow's head if Omega was out, then he would he after him. But when Rouge said, 'Chaos Emerald', that made more sense.

"It's both actually."

Rouge and Jasmine look at his back, but he kept going. "With a Chaos Emerald, he can be all powerful and that someone is me. Omega was design to for me, with him Omega and Mephiles can win."

Shadow looks at Rouge and Jasmine, "We have to go and find a Chaos Emerald, that's where Mephiles and Omega will be."

Rouge and Jasmine look at him, and nodded their heads. "I'm in." Jasmine said. Rouge smirked, "Count me in also." Jasmine looks at her for a second, mocking her smirk and saying the words, in a high pitch sound, then roll her eyes and looks back at Rouge and Shadow, smiling at them, like she didn't do that.

"Come on, I think I know where this Mephiles character is." Rouge tells them. Shadow and Jasmine look at her. "He's in the ruins. That's where one of the Chaos Emeralds."

Rouge lifts herself off of the ground and flies to the ruins, where she will meet them.

Jasmine looks at Shadow. Shadow shrug his shoulders, not wanting to answer her question, and left to follow Rouge to the ruins.

Jasmine stayed behind watching the bat and hedgehog run to the ruins, "But the question is, what's waiting for us there?"

Then ran after them.

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine stand in the desert.

"There's no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Supposedly, he needs one in order to join with Iblis again." Jasmine and Rouge look at him.

"Is there a possibility, that maybe he's still in there? And Omega?" Rouge asked concern.

Shadow turns to her and he could see how much she really cares for Omega.

"Possibly." he lied.

Rouge nods her head and walks in front of them and starts flying to the ruins.

Jasmine and Shadow look at each other. "There wasn't a possibility, was there?" Jasmine asked. Shadow looks the other way to not meet her eyes.

Jasmine could see the lie, shaking her head she starts walking away from Shadow, not wanting to meet his eyes, and running to catch up with Rouge.

Shadow stayed where he was and looked at the ruins. He didn't exactly lie to Rouge, yes there might be a possibility, but he isn't so sure that Omega might turn back to good and he was helping Mephiles, but the real question was, why did Mephiles want Omega in the first place?

As they ran in the ruins they find a strange light coming from one of the corridors.

They found a black and purple figure near the Chaos Emerald, that was reaching for the gem.

"Mephiles!"

Mephiles stopped where he was and looks behind him, there he sees Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge. He turns back to the gem and grabs it. "I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late." he was now floating in the air with the yellow-orange gem in his hand, and continued talking.

"But there's still time for you, Shadow. Join me. To rewrite the future, together."

Jasmine looks scared, "Like Shadow, is ever going to join you!"

Mephiles looks at her with his sharp snake eyes, and that made Jasmine shut up.

Shadow swings his arm and let out a growl. "Don't try to deceive me. You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction." he points his finger and kept on talking. "Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself." Shadow finishes, taking deep breathes after talking.

Mehlis looks down at him, bringing his arms with him.

"It's a pity, Shadow The Hedgehog. Truly a shame that you wish to go against me!"

When they knew what was happening next, they were swung with force, moving them back to the middle of the room. Shadow fell on his feet, with Rouge in the sky and Jasmine using her ice power making a ice block to land on.

The room started to not be a room anymore, the floor and walls were covered in black goo.

They look at each other, looking for Mephiles or Omega around, but all they see is black goo.

"Where's Mephiles?" Jasmine questioned. Suddenly the room shakes the black goo started to change color turning purple, red, gray, black, yellow, and black to purple. They all covered their eyes, with the room started blinding them. Then it all stopped.

Shadow looks at all sides then up at the ceiling that was also covered in black goo, but it changed with a figure moving fast. He moved to the side, when Mephiles missed one of his power balls. Shadow looks at Rouge and Jasmine making surer their ok.

What he didn't see was Memphis was behind him.

"Shadow!"

Jasmine pushed Shadow out of the way in times when one of his power balls came at him. She swung her arms in front of her and created a shield with ice, covering Shadow and Rouge with her. But the ice didn't hold out long.

Once the power ball hit the ice, it broken into pieces, Jasmine covered her eyes, with her shoulder, along with Shadow and Rouge. Jasmine open her eyes, finding Mephiles right in front of her.

"What power do you have?" Mephiles was reaching for Jasmine, but she was to fast for him to get her. She was behind Mephiles and created a ice ball and hit him from behind, making him move to the other side of the room.

Shadow and Rouge, watched as Jasmine hit Mephiles across the room. Rouge was about to move to let give her help, but an arm swung to block her from getting away.

She realized it was Shadow's arm that stopped her. "What are you doing?" asked a little confused.

Shadow looks at her, "Just watch."

Mephiles and Jasmine were still fighting, but Jasmine didn't see one of his power balls coming to her. It hit her and she was pushed to the other side of the room, and fell to her knees. She was breathing hard, trying to get her breath back, but it interrupted by a hand going around her neck.

Mephiles cutting off her air supply he laughed. Jasmine moved one of her hands to the hand that was around her neck and the other hand was on Mephiles shoulder.

She smiled and removed the hand that was around her neck. "What?!" Mephiles yelled out. "How is that possible?!"

She smiled, showing her white teeth and closed her eyes.

A power went through her and opened her eyes, they were not red eyes anymore they were a yellow-orange color, and her whole body changed to super Jasmine, she was the color light blue, with her ice power, she used all of the power on Mephiles. She opened her hands and he was pushed with a lot of force to the wall, it was his turn now to take deep breathes and was know turning into black smoke.

Shadow and Rouge look at her, shocked with mouths open and wide eyes. They saw how Jasmine removed his hand from her neck and turned into super Jasmine, without a Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Rouge look at each other and run up to her.

Jasmine could hear footsteps, coming her way. Jasmine looks at Shadow and Rouge, like everything is fine. "Where's the Scepter of Darkness?" Shadow looks at her and nods his head, bringing out the Scepter of Darkness.

He walks up to Mephiles, with the Scepter of Darkness in his hand. He closed his eyes and the scepter rises in the sky and the black smoke was going inside. Once he was fully inside, something went wrong. The Scepter of Darkness was glowing white and exploded, making the room shake.

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine cover their eyes and they try to gain back their balance.

Once the light stopped, they open their eyes and found the Scepter of Darkness in half.

"It's destroyed!" Rouge shouts.

They look at Mephiles reforming back to his shadow. "The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago, no longer does!"

Then a white light blinds them, and the room cracked it's walls, the bright light comes back and brings them to the air and drops them, bringing them to darkness.


	24. Step Five- Visions

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Shadow regains conscious, and looks around the room. He felt something dripping on the side of his face, he brought up his hand to touch his head, and brought it back to his view. He stared at the blood dripping on his white glove.

He looked back at Jasmine and Rouge making sure they were ok. He saw them stirring and saw Rouge's eyes snap open.

Rouge bolted up and saw Shadow already up, she also felt something dripping near her eyebrow, she put a finger to the eyebrow, where she felt the pain, bringing it to her view and saw the red on her glove. She looked back at Shadow, also seeing the blood run down the side of his head.

They both look at Jasmine, when they saw her standing up looking down at them. Shadow jumped a little. She looked worse than Shadow and Rouge, she had a split lip, blood running down to the side of her head and what looked like a broken shoulder. She stared down at Shadow and Rouge, using one of her hands to bring them up.

They're all standing looking for Mephiles, but they found someone else instead, Omega.

Omega is standing next to Mephiles. Mephiles with Shadow's Chaos Emerald in his hand, he laughed. He brought both of his hands up and both of the Chaos Emeralds glowed and made millions of Mephiles clones. They all surrounded them.

"You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power." Mephiles says, with the million of clones of him and Omega standing next to him.

Shadow looks at him, ignoring the pain on his head.

"So you say..." Mephiles laughed more. "It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight it all? Why risk your life for those who persecute you later?"

Rouge and Jasmine move closer to Shadow, taking a side to defeat the clones. Shadow looks looks at the clones and back to him. "If the world chooses to become my enemy. I will fight like I always have!" he takes off the rings on his wrists, to unleash his power to destroy the clones, and him.

"That's my Shadow..." she whispers. Rouge looks at Shadow taking off the rings and smiled also.

The whole room glowed bright orange and blinded all the clones. Shadow ran through all the clones and they all became black goo. Jasmine still super Jasmine, came to the other side using her ice power to go through all the clones, and Rouge was taking the sky using her fighting skills to beat the clones on her side.

Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge stand in the middle, looking at the black goo from the clones disappear.

Mephiles and Omega look at them and they start to leave.

"You don't have to do this Omega!" Rouge's voice yelled. Omega turned to look at Rouge. "I'm sorry, Rouge The Bat." Rouge puts her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. "But this is our mission." Omega turns to look at Mephiles. Mephiles laughs and touched his medal and they are gone in black smoke.

Rouge takes her hand off of her mouth and takes a deep shaky breath, and looks at Shadow and Jasmine. She doesn't say anything.

Shadow looks at where he took his rings off and walked to them. Picking them up he put them back on his wrists. He turns and found the two Chaos Emeralds and walked up to them, but a blind light came. They got their vision back, and saw the gems gone.

"Come on, let's go." Shadow says and he they all walk out of the ruin.

Jasmine's body went back to normal, but then something flashes in her head. She moves her both of her hands and presses them to her head. She falls to her knees and squeezes her eyes, feeling the pain in her head. She brings her head on the cement floor screaming in pain.

Shadow runs to Jasmine bends down to look at Jasmine's face but she kept moving her head to the floor and nowhere else. Rouge is looking at him, scarred. He brings his hands to her shoulders trying to calm her down, than her screams stop. Jasmine lifts her head from the ground and meets Shadow's red eyes.

"Are you OK, Jasmine?"

"Jasmine, you OK?!"

Shadow and Rouge asked at the same time.

She stands up, she brushed her hands on her dress, and looks at them. "I'm OK. Just a memory from the past. That's all." she lied.

Shadow nods his head and takes his leave, Rouge stayed behind but left.

Jasmine signs in relief. She closes her eyes and let a tear drop fall from her eyes. She brushed her hands on her face and was trying to smile, but it was a sad smile. All she can remember is a picture she saw from her vision.

Elise falling on the stone floor and not opening her eyes again.

Jasmine came back to reality and started crying. When she saw Elise's lifeless body, looking so peaceful. Jasmine cried more, she wanted to destroy something so bad or scream at the heavens and tell them not to take Elise. What would Sonic do? Would he move on? Why didn't I stop Elise? How did it come to this? More questions were asked and no one is there to answer them.

Taking deep shaky breath and ran her hands under her eyes to wipe the tears running over her cheeks, and looked outside. She walks slowly out of the ruins and found Shadow and Rouge waiting for her.

Shadow walks to her, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Jasmine accepts the hug, she buried her face in Shadow's neck, not wanting to see the world. "Are you sure you're OK?" Jasmine didn't trust her voice, so she nods her head and closes her eyes, trying to believe that Elise will live not die.


	25. Step Six- Change

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

 **200 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

Silver and Blaze were standing where the park would be in the past, but all burnt down by Iblis's flames. Silver looking down at the two Chaos Emeralds he has in his hand. While Blaze looking at Silver wondering of how they can finally defeat Iblis.

Silver closes his eyes, thinking of what he saw in the past ten years ago and now to do in the future. "I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it."

"So you have a plan?"

Silver looks at her, nods his head. Blaze could see something sad in his eyes, but she sense something. "Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames." Silver stares at her for a moment, then breaks eye contact with her and starts following the flames.

* * *

They both ran for sometime, until they saw flame rising far from their distant.

"He's over there." Blaze pointed her finger. Silver squeezed both of the gems and ran to Iblis, with Blaze following.

They ran into the dark hole, what was a cave, to where Iblis would be.

Blaze and Silver ran in speed to catch up with Iblis. And they finally found Iblis. "C'mon Iblis. This time I'll finally stop you!"

Silver and Blaze watch in horror as Iblis brings his flames up with rocks.

Iblis looks down at Silver and Blaze throwing rocks with his hot flames/lava, but apparently it missed.

Silver finds a rock coming in his away fast, using his telekinesis to stop it, and throw it back to him. Silver knew it will only make Iblis even more mad, but it was the only way to slow him down.

Blaze is watching as Silver kept using his telekinesis to throw back the rocks coming their way. She doesn't understand why Silver is slowing him down, but there's only one way to find out is to watch.

As Silver used his telekinesis to stop some of the pieces of the cave from hitting him. He threw them back at Iblis. Iblis roared with power as it hit him near the mouth of his head. Iblis started throwing more and more pieces at Silver, but with each one of them were caught in Silver's telekinesis, thrown back at him near the head or the chest of Iblis's body.

Iblis is mad as each piece were caught from the stupid hedgehog he hated, that tried stopping him so many times. Iblis knew that his enemy will give up and realize that their future is dead to them, not alive anymore. With the rocks thrown to him more, he went back to the deaths of the flames where he came from, and when Silver's done, he can rise again, again and again. But something was different this time. Iblis was now floating in the dark sky, with its fire around him, and some fire going falling from the sky.

Silver walks to the end of the cave surface, bringing the two gems up, "Chaos Emeralds lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" he quoted from the past. He squeezed the gems, until they turned green. Iblis now turned into green light and went into Silver's body, but something was wrong.

"No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" Silver knew the answer, but he didn't want it to be true. It was someone else to be the vessel, but Elise was dead in their future, who else is the vessel?

Blaze walks up to Silver puts her hand on his wrist close to where the Chaos Emerald were. "Blaze!" Silver yelled in surprise.

"I'll take Iblis." she said in a calm voice. "Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." she grabbed the gems out of Silver's hands.

Blaze brought up the gems and squeezed them, Iblis accepted her as the vessel, Iblis went fully inside her soul and was now trapped. "Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... To stop time. Then... Seal us into a different dimension."

"No! I can't do that to you!" Silver didn't want to put her somewhere where she will be alone and never see her best friend ever again, but it was the only way how to finally stop Iblis, and to bring back the sun in their future.

Blaze looks over her shoulder, "Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!" Blaze looked the other way, waiting for Silver to do his thing.

Silver brought up his hand, but couldn't bring it up one of his power balls to hit her. He brought his hand down and closed his eyes with sadness washing over him. "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought along side me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?"

Blaze re-opened her eyes and turned fully around to look at him one last time. "... You're still so naive. But... I... I've always like that about you." Blaze squeezed the gems, while trying to get her power to use on herself.

Silver watched as Blaze brought a purple bubble around herself. Silver covered his eyes, to not let the brightness blind him. He brought his hand up a little, watching in horror he saw Blaze not her usual color anymore, no more purple, no colors on her clothes, all she was glowing bright pale orange.

Blaze dropped the gems no longer to hold them. And started to float into the sky. "Blaze!" she heard Silver, she looked down as she was still floating up to the sky. She brought out her hand like she was trying to reach for something but all she can feel is nothing.

"Good luck, Silver!" she yelled to him and disappeared into the dark clouds.

Silver looked at the same spot where Blaze disappeared, but then something caught his eye. A bright light coming from the dark sky. He looked up and saw the dark sky, now turning to a bright sky with their sun back.

Silver looked back up to look at the sun and looked back down, he felt a tear running on his cheek. He brushed it off.

"Thank you Blaze. Thank you, for bringing the sun back. Your our sun now."

* * *

 **IN THE PAST (OR PRESENT)**

Mephiles is standing in a field, with a Chaos Emerald he created to bring Iblis into their world, now that Iblis is banished in the future. He knew Silver and Blaze would find out about his secret, but all he needed was to slow down everyone and to think that he was over with and he needed a Chaos Emerald to complete his assignment. And he now has Omega on his side. He laughed to himself, he was finally going to win, once and for all!

* * *

 **A/N: It's 1:10 am in the morning here**


	26. Step Seven- Kill Permanently

**A/N: Warning death**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

 **BACK TO SONIC AND ELISE**

Sonic and Elise were still laying next to each other. Sonic woke up, he realized they slept. He looked over to where Elise was sleeping on his chest, he smiled. He lifted his hand and ran his gloved hands threw Elise's red hair. He sometimes wishes he can see her like this every time he woke up next to him, being safe from evil.

Elise is dreaming of Sonic and her having an adventure somewhere else, it made her smile.

"Elise?" she heard her name somewhere. She turned around and a bright light came toward her.

She woke up, with something soft on her head. "Elise?" she heard her name again, until Elise realized it was Sonic. "Huh...? Oh. hi..." She smiled at him, but it was a sleepy smile. She needs some coffee in her, she had a big day.

"Hey..." Sonic replied. They both sat up and look at their surroundings, it was relaxing. No one here but just them, in the the soft green grass, with the clear blue sky with no clouds. They look at each other, the silence was broke with Sonic's voice.

"We must of slept," Elise mumbled to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah..." Nodding her head in agreement.

"Come on, let's go to the village. I bet everyone is worry about you."

Sonic stood up, stretching his muscles. After cracking his back and neck, he looked over to Elise and saw her doing the same thing. She looked over to him and smiled, those were one of the many best smiles he has ever seen, he knew he was falling more in love with her.

Elise's voice interrupted his thought, "Come on, I know the way to the village," she starts walking to the direction to the village. Sonic was so busy focusing on her, he didn't even hear her. He looked up and saw Elise half far from where he was standing.

"Hey, wait up!" Sonic yelled to her.

Sonic and Elise were walking next to each. Sometimes glancing at each other, holding hands, and sometimes thinking what will happen when they get to the village, but all that stopped with a noise of a Chaos Emerald, making them turn and getting blind with a bright light coming from the ground underneath them. They couldn't see anything, they didn't even see Mephiles behind them.

Mephiles brought up his hand up and brought out a lightning bolt from his hand and went straight threw Sonic's chest.

Everything went black and white, Elise look at her side and found Sonic floating with a lightning bolt in his chest.

"Noooo!" Elise screamed so loud, like she brought the whole village to the forest. The lightning bolt was out of Sonic's chest. She had to watch Sonic fall on the ground with his hand on his chest and the other falling with him on his side.

She ran to his side shaking him. "Sonic!" she heard no response.

She turned him over and saw his hand from his chest fall in the ground.

"SONIC!"

There was no use, he was dead. She started feeling something hurt in her chest, no her heart something she hasn't felt when her father died.

She started having a flashback, when she woke up, laying on the tree, she looked at the blue gem that was in lap. She took it and clutched it to her chest, like it might fall off of a cliff. Looking back at the castle there it was standing proudly but something was missing. Suddenly she realized it wasn't all a dream she ran to her father after there was an explosion and she died with her father, but why, why is she here alive? She felt something in her heart, she couldn't feel her father ever coming back with open arms. She was about to cry, but a voice then came. "That's right Elise, don't cry matter what happens." darkness started to come all around her.

Elise fisted Sonic's fur, she gritted her teeth together, but it was too late. She loves him so much, she felt something run cold on her cheeks, she also felt something in her chest. She felt the urge to scream, she looked up to the sky like it was there fault for letting him die and she did scream.

"Nooo!" something yellow, orange, and red came out of her like the color of flames. Until she noticed she released something into the world that was not meant to come out. It was a big ball of fire, until she realized it was The Flames of Disaster. She looks over her shoulder and found Mephiles laughing.

"Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you! Iblis!" Mephiles has finally reached to destroying the world. "Now, Chaos Emerald it's time for the final curtain call!" Mephiles raised the emerald high in the air and started to glow.

Back to Elise, she was scared and didn't know what to do. She looked back at Sonic. She moved his head from the ground and put his head on her lap. She started stroking his fur, but felt like crying more.

She dropped her head on his head, feeling the nice soft fur with some wet fur added. She didn't know what to do without him, she felt hopeless, and worst of all heartbroken.


	27. Step Eight- Save

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Everything went black and white.

Mephiles was high in the sky with all of seven Chaos Emeralds and formed a circle bringing Iblis and his power together to rule the world and to kill the world.

* * *

Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge were walking back to the village. They heard something like someone flying above them they look up and saw Omega. They moved out of the way, when Omega was about to land on them. Shadow went in front of Jasmine and Rouge, with his hand held out.

Omega just stood there, not looking at anything. Rouge ran up to Omega, not caring if Shadow told her to get back. Rouge looked at him, she was telling him to come back and help them, until she notice Omega woke up and hit her, throwing her to where Shadow and Jasmine stand.

Jasmine ran up to her, checking her pulse, she sighed in relief. Turning back to Shadow she nodded her head, telling him she's out cold. Shadow looked back to Omega. Omega was standing, acting like nothing happen. That's when something miracle happen, "What is going on?" Omega questioned confused. Shadow's eyes widen at that he was about to ask if he remembers what had happen to him, but something bright came from the sky, coming down to them, making him and Omega cover their eyes and backing up to where Jasmine and Rouge are. Jasmine was bending over Rouge's body to cover both of their eyes.

Everything went black.

* * *

Amy, Knuckles, and Tails were walking around the city talking to people, seeing if they are OK. They had to ask they whole village, If the Princess was back from Dr. Eggman? Or if the Princess was alive?

They had to reinsure everyone that Sonic the Hedgehog will get the Princess back in no time,.

Amy, Knuckles, and Tails got together and made a conversation of what jobs to do around the village. Amy job is to ask and reinsure everyone that their Princess was coming back, Tails job is to fly around the village to make sure there's nothing going on like violence, and Knuckles job is to help around the village.

They were about to split up, until something bright from the sky was coming down in them. Everyone screamed when the light touched them especially Amy, Knuckles, and Tails.

Darkness took over.

* * *

Silver is at home in the future walking around the city.

It was different with the sun shining on them, it was all burnt down, with some broken glass windows, and some houses destroyed to the ground. He was walking around the one building that caught his eye.

It was the same one where Mephiles took him and Blaze to destroy, The Iblis Trigger. He was about to go in, until something bright took over the sky. He thought it was the sun, but it was to bright to be that. He closes his eyes.

Darkness took over the sun.

Eggman was walking around the forest.

He didn't like the forest very much but he dealt with it. He's thinking of plans and some more plans to get even with Sonic the Hedgehog, but he wouldn't remember all of it, because he wasn't at his lab.

He was mumbling to himself until he saw something very bright in the sky, too bright that was coming down to him he covered his face with his hands. Moving backwards he stumbled onto a tree making him fall down.

Then it became dark.

* * *

Elise was still in the same position, her head against Sonic's head. She stopped crying after a while, but she wanted to cry more, but she couldn't. She looked around and didn't find Mephiles anywhere near them, it was just quiet.

All of a sudden she heard faint screams, she lifted her head head like a deer caught in headlights. She looked more around where the screams came from, but she didn't find anyone near them, until she notice it was from her village. Her eyes widen and thoughts came into her mind, What is happening in my village?, Is it Eggman?, Or is it Mephiles?, What is hap-?.

Something stopped her from thinking. Bright from the sky was coming down. She didn't cover her eyes or do anything she put her head back to Sonic's head and closed her eyes and waited for the bright light to come to them.

Darkness was everywhere.

* * *

Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Jasmine, Omega, and Rouge were looking around everything. There was a purple portal around them, and they were trapped.

"What is this?" Tails asked every scared for what the answer will be. "Where are we? What's going on?" Amy questioned spinning in circles to find a way out. "Is this because of that light?" Knuckles also questioned.

Silver was looking at his hands. "The Chaos Emerald has disappeared..." He was interrupted by a known voice, "Silver?" Amy questioned as she was a silver hedgehog. Silver turned around and found Amy with Knuckles and Tails, "What are you doing here?" Silver questioned. "This is all so confusing..." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Rouge voice came in, "It's all because of Solaris." Rouge had her hand around Jasmine's shoulder. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver looked at Rouge, Shadow, Omega, and Jasmine. Knuckles and Tails gasped, "Jasmine!"

Jasmine waved her hand and smiled, "Hi... Long time no see." Tails and Knuckles were about to ask questions, but Jasmine held her hand up, to stop them. "Ask the questions later." They both nodded.

"It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion." Eggman's voice came in. They all turned to him and saw him looking at the bright light above them. They looked up and saw what he saw.

They all turned to him, in confusion. "Iblis' seal has been broken. Due to Mephiles manipulation." he was looking at a familiar hedgehog and Princess. They all turn and saw what he saw again, some gasped and some couldn't get their eyes off of them, but Jasmine was the only one looking at the other direction trying not to cry.

Elise had her head still on Sonic's, looking down at him. Her hand was smoothing his fur on his head, she still felt some wet fur on his head, but all she could care about was he looked like he was in peace. She couldn't even look at the people in front of her.

"Sonic?" Amy said surprise, she ran to him, the rest of the hedgehogs followed and looked at Sonic's body on the ground, not moving, not breathing, not doing anything. "No... You don't think..." Tails couldn't get any words out. "Sonic!" Knuckles cried out.

Everyone there was just standing and crying. Amy was about to run up to him but was stopped by Jasmine's arm going around her stomach, holding her. She fell onto her knees with Jasmine coming down with her and holding her while they both cried into each other's arms.

"Mephiles played us all for fools! His plan was to cause the Princess to be so consumed with despair that she'd cry." Eggman observed. That got silver thinking and realized that he was right. "So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before..."

Shadow turned around and was thinking of something to defeat this outrage, but was changed of a shake on the Earth.

"Solaris!" They gasped as Solaris was getting stronger. "This creature will consume all existing timelines and time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness." Eggman told the hedgehogs around him.

"The instability of time caused this time-space rift." Shadow told Eggman. "It won't remain for much longer." Eggman told Shadow. "We've no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now!" Knuckles yelled to Eggman and Shadow.

Eggman was thinking of that but it isn't possible. "No, it is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present, and future. Defeating it here, now, would do nothing." Eggman looking up in the sky.

The hedgehogs look down at the ground like they lost the battle, but Silver isn't giving up. "No. I won't give up." everyone looks at him. "There has to be a way. If you say it exist in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy them all at once!" Silver declaimed.

Shadow was happy for what he said but it wasn't possible now. "Certainly, it might have been possible. If he was still alive." Shadow looking down to where Sonic was laying with Elise.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Amy screamed as she was crying still, Jasmine was still looking at Elise hoping her premonition wasn't about to come true.

Elise was hearing all of what Eggman, Shadow, and the other's were saying to stop Solaris, until she felt something. She felt someone near her side, she heard something, but it was faint, but she could get the words out. "Help me..." she was scared at first but realize she felt something familiar, Sonic. She didn't realize she said that out loud. She turn her head and found everyone looking at her with confusion and shocked.

"What did you just say, Elise?" Jasmine voice came in. Elise looked at her and saw something in her eyes, sadness and broken. "Sonic..." Jasmine took a deep breathe and walked away from Amy and the rest of the gang.

Silver looked at the Princess. "What's the matter?" sounding a little scared. "I heard Sonic. I feel... Sonic's presence in the wind. I don't think he's dead yet!" Elise told everyone one. Amy lifted her head up feeling happy, but she was wondering about what she said about hearing Sonic.

"Of course! Let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" Everyone turned around thinking Silver was crazy, but they let him talk. "Focus your thoughts on using it's power to perform this miracle..." He used Blaze's words. Silver ran to the Princess and kneeled down, "You can do it..." Elise looked at him. "I can?" Silver nodded. "You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gems' power to recuse Sonic's soul!" He looked at her, with knowing eyes that Sonic loved her. Elise could read from his eyes and smiled. "I'll do it!"

Eggman used his glasses to find the Chaos Emeralds were Solaris flung them. "Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world."

"To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!" Tails said. Knuckles and Tails high five each other. "I'll go to... Because it's for Sonic!" Amy said.

Everyone nodded their heads. They were about to leave.

"NO!"

Everyone turned their heads and found Jasmine.

"I'm not letting you get those Chaos Emeralds." She said with a serious voice. Amy walks up to her with sad eyes. "Why? It means saving Sonic's life and to defeat Solaris!" Jasmine turns her head and walks over to Elise ignoring Amy's question. She stops in front of Elise and looks at her with sad eyes.

"Why Jasmine?" Elise asked. Jasmine should feel all the stares, but she tells everyone and she wants to know if Elise would want this.

"Elise..." she started out, taking a deep breathe, looking at her. "If you really want to save Sonic's soul. Then you have to make a decision... Either you don't save him then you live or... You do save him then you die..." Elise eyes widen, and everyone else does.

"Jasmine is this some sick joke?" Shadows voice came in.

Jasmine feels tears coming in and turns around and looking at everyone. She shakes her head. "No... It isn't... Elise what I saw... What I saw, is you dying from saving Sonic's soul... And I want to know... Is... Will you being willing to save him and you die for him?" Jasmine voice comes in shaky.

Elise looks at her for what felt like a year and answers. "Yes."


	28. Step Nine- Defeat Once And For All

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Everyone was gone and was finding the Chaos Emeralds for Elise to perform the ritual. Elise and Jasmine stayed behind watching over Sonic. Jasmine looked over to Elise. Elise still looked shocked about what she said, about her dying for Sonic, Jasmine sometimes wishes she can keep her mouth shut and let things happen, but she couldn't let this slide, she wanted to be sure that Elise would do this.

"So..." Jasmine said, after an uncomfortable silence between them.

Elise looks at her. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Have you and Sonic kissed, yet?" Jasmine asked. Elise looked away for maybe a minute and turns her head around to meet Jasmine's eyes.

"Yes we have..." Jasmine smiled, then it faded away. "What were you two planning on doing if we all made it alive?" Jasmine wondered. "I don't really know..."

Jasmine at her for a moment, then she realized something. "Seriously?!" Elise looked back to her, with wide eyes like she broke something expensive. "What?"

Jasmine shakes her head and laughs. "Why didn't I see this before? You guys were dat-"

"Shhh!" Elise shushed her. Jasmine looked at her and said it anyway. "Dating!" she whispered instead.

Elise look at Sonic instead, and closed her eyes. "Was dating." she corrected.

Jasmine was taken back at that, she breathed in. "Look... I'm sorry if I was rude when I told you that you had to choose. But I had to tell you what the consequences would be... I'm sorry."

Elise looked back at her and smiled. "Apology accepted." Jasmine smiled at that and hug Elise, Elise hug back. They broke apart when they heard running coming their way.

Jasmine stood up but found out it was the gang, with a Chaos Emerald in their hands. They all walk up to Elise and put the Chaos Emeralds in a circle.

Shadow looks at Jasmine for a second and leaves to Omega and Rouge's side. Some of the rest just follow him and some moved to the other side. Jasmine closed her eyes, she knows everyone around her is still mad or sad for what she said, she couldn't blame them, but all but one forgave her. At least she had someone on her side, but for how long exactly will Elise have?

Her thoughts were interrupted with a hand on her shoulder. She looks and found Elise standing up, and blended down to her ear and whispered. "Is it alright if you bring Sinic to the circle?"

Jasmine turns around to face her. She smiled and nodded, "Yes." Elise smiled also. "Thank you." they exchange looks and left each other.

Jasmine walks over to Sonic's body, she bends over and picked him up in her arms. She stands back up and walks over to the middle of the circle and puts him down carefully and walked out of the circle, over to where Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Eggman were standing, waiting for Sonic to come back alive.

They exchange a look to her but ignored her. She put her head down, closing her eyes, as she also felt Sonic's presence next to her.

Elise was outside the circle, on her knees, putting her hands together, and began to chant. "Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my call." Then the gems started to glow brighter. "I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse me father's sin. And, I wish to talk to Sonic... once again!" After that Sonic's body was raising in the air with the Chaos Emeralds. She stood up and walk over to Sonic.

"Come back to us." She said, bending down to kiss him, but went to his ear first, "I love you." She whispered so no one will hear her, but she knew Jasmine did. She closed her eyes letting a tear fall on Sonic's head. She moved herself and bended down and kiss him on the lips.

Everything went bright.

* * *

Shadow, Jasmine, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman, and Omega uncovered their eyes, and widen their eyes, and saw what was in front of them.

Elise was in Super Sonic's arms, holding her. Elise has her arms hanging out, with eyes closed, and not breathing.

Jasmine was first to walk over to Sonic. She looked at him, "Sonic?" Sonic looked at Jasmine, and nodded. He bended down and put Elise's dead body on the ground next to their feet.

Jasmine walks to the other side of where Sonic stands and put a hand on his shoulder. Sonic looks at her for awhile, then made eye contact with Jasmine. He stood up and hugged her, while Jasmine hugged back.

Sonic broke the hug, and walked over to where Shadow and a Silver made a circle. Sonic raised his hands and is giving power to Silver and Shadow. They closed their eyes while the power was going through them. And then there were three Super hedgehogs. The three of them look up and went up to defeat Solaris.

Everyone there cheered for them to win.

But Jasmine only spoke. "Defeat him, Sonic. For Elise."

* * *

 _Somewhere near the blossom tree, Elise sits and watches the flowers fall and some blow in the creek, she knew she died, she called out to everyone but they never answered, so she went to the blossom tree, where Sonic took her._

 _"Elise?" someone called to her. She turned around and found her parents. She opened her mouth, but words didn't come out._

 _She just smiled and ran to her Mama and her Father giving them big hugs. "I've missed you Mama and Father so much!" she said happily. They rub her back, but something was wrong. "What's wrong?"_

 _Her parents look at her. "You're not meant to be here, Elise."_

 _"Elise what happen, to get you here?" Elise looks at them. "I saved Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog's soul. We used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to bring him back." her parents look at her like it wasn't to whole truth. "I-... I couldn't let him stay dead, also he was the only way to defeat Solaris."_

 _"Solaris?!" Both her parents say at the same time._

 _"Yes Iblis was set free. I cried. Because Mephiles killed Sonic. Mama. Father. I love him." Both her parents look at her and smile. "We know Elise. We've been watching over you, through the whole way." Elise smiled at them._

 _"But-" her father says. "You have a choice, to go back to him."_

* * *

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were fighting Solaris.

Amy and Eggman were the first to see something in the middle of the chest in Solaris. It was the core to defeat him.

The hedgehogs were becoming restless. Silver used his telekinesis to throw some big rocks at the head and some at the core. Shadow was using Chaos Control to throw some big power balls and some rocks. And Sonic was busy with using his Super speed to hit Solaris core.

Solaris will be history, once and for all!

* * *

 _Elise was looking at her parents for a while, waiting for the choices to be said, but they stayed quiet._

 _Her parents look back to her. "You have a choice. You can either can here and be with us. Or you can go back to your love one. But their are consequences that have to be made."_

 _"What's the consequences?" Elise questions them._

 _Her parents look at each other and turn back to her. "You would be turned into a hedgehog. When you become one, you will be every powerful. You will still remain Princess of Soleanna. But we would like you to choose of what you want."_

 _Elise looks at her parents thinking of living here without Sonic, how she will miss him holding, kissing her, keeping her safe from evil. Then thought about how she would look like a hedgehog, will they notice it was her? All that matter was, she was happy with being near Sonic. She smiled at those thoughts._

 _"I think you've already made your choice." Her Father interrupting her thoughts. Elise looks back to her Father and Mama, and nods her head to them, running to them and hugged them._

 _Her Father and Mama close their eyes and hug her back, with a smile placid on their face._

 _"What's with the dress, Elise?" Her Father asked. Elise widen her eyes and laughed, she knew she was caught._

 _"I'll tell you... When it's my time to come back here." Elise said._

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were almost done with Solaris, until something bright happen.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fell down to the hard concrete floor, with a big thud.

Sonic turned to his side finding everyone covering their eyes. Shadow found Jasmine and ran to her protecting her found Amy almost to the edge of the stairs, he ran to her and caught her arm bringing her into embrace, he felt Amy wrapping around him and holding him tight for dear life.

The bright light was going up to the sky where Solaris was also covering his eyes.

* * *

 _Elise was looking at her parents as she soon started to fade._

 _"Good luck, my daughter!" She heard her Mama yell to her._

 _"I love you. I'll miss you!" She yelled back to them as she disappeared._

 _"We will miss you more." her Father said. He looks to his wife and they smile, and disappeared into bright light._

* * *

The light disappeared. Everyone was looking up and saw a figure in the sky, and it was falling to the ground, it was falling down fast.

"Move!" Sonic yelled to the others and they all ran to the side of the half torn piece of the castle. The figure slowed down and landed on its knees with hands supporting it with balance. Everyone was observing the figure they couldn't see it's face but they got a lot of detail.

The figure wore a white and dark brown dress, with a blue Emerald on top of it's breast, and with a gold belt around its waist. It wore a teal cape that stops to the ground. With white shoes. It had its arms showing with one tattooed with the sun god Solaris, with its mighty wings going around it's left shoulder. It also has gloves up to its elbow, with a star in middle of the gloves. With dark red hair that stop to her neck with bangs that also stop to the top of her eyes, and with a piercing on one ear, a golden ring. And it was an hedgehog.

Some backed up a little, but one went up to it, Jasmine.

"Get back here! Jasmine!" Jasmine heard Shadow growl at her but she didn't stop walking to the figure.

She stopped, and picked up a Chaos Emerald and went back to walking to the figure, and stopped walking.

She was two feet away from the figure and she had one guess who it was all she needed to see was her face. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Elise? Elise is that you?" The hedgehog shot her head up and looked into Jasmine's red eyes.

Jasmine heart beaten a little too quickly but got back to inhaling and exhaling, when she looked into the hedgehogs grayish-blue eyes, she also had a birthmark on her left cheek, the same star that is on her gloves.

Elise breathes a little too fast but calms down when Jasmine pulls her into a hug. She closed her eyes and reopened them and looked at the other hedgehogs. She turns her head and looked at Sonic.

Sonic looks at her shocked, she wasn't human anymore, she was a hedgehog, like one of them know. Sonic just nods his head and moved to where the rest of the hedgehogs have grouped together.

Elise feels a little uncomfortable with all the hedgehogs, human, and robot staring at her, but she felt safe in Jasmine's arms for know. "It's ok... I'm ok." She tells Jasmine. Jasmine let's go of her and moves apart from each other.

The silence was broken with a raging roar above them, Solaris.

Elise looks back at Jasmine and saw there was a Chaos Emerald in her hand. "Can I see the Chaos Emerald?" she held her hand out. Jasmine looks at her hand and back to Elise. She nods her head and threw it to her. Elise caught it and looked back to Solaris.

She closed her eyes, letting the power of the Chaos Emerald go through her veins, her body started to feel weird but it felt right. Right know she was Super Elise. She reopens her eyes and bending her knees and jumps, leaving a golden trail into the dark sky where Solaris is.

She looks at Solaris seeing Solaris was weak now with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fighting him off. She looks at him and smirked. She lifts her hand above her, letting it float into the sky higher in the sky and it disappears.

She looks back at Solaris and smiled, showing some fangs, and said the words to destroy Solaris once and for all. "Chaos Control! Let Solaris live where no man-kind will hurt him for his hatred. And let there be peace and freedom, in my kingdom and village, for my people!"

Where Elise let the Chaos Emerald float in the sky, started to glow where Solaris stands. Solaris roared with rage and went up to Elise, but was stopped with the Chaos Emerald. It created a field to trap him. And until then it started to shrink with him along.

Then Solaris was nowhere to be seen but all just a flame. The flame was similar to the one her Father created when she was young, she held the flame close to her eyes, observing as it swayed back and forth. She closes her eyes, putting her mouth close to the flame and blew it out.

Light came from the sky. The darkness started fading then the sun was shining. Elise looked around the town and saw her people all alive and safe from harm.

The people had some weird, confused, and worried faces and some were looking at her. They were whispered in each other's ears and some kept quiet looking more at her.

Elise looked at the ground from high in the sky, she let her body go down. She still had her eyes closed, while she landed on her feet. She opened them and found her people and the hedgehogs looking at her. She felt to urge to run away, because of what she have became.

She took quiets steps back and ran supersonic speed and went to one place where she can really drown her feelings.


	29. Step Ten- Live, Love, And Peace

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Elise was sitting down, hugging her knees, and looking at the tree blossom. Watching as one by one flower fall from the wind onto the green grass and the water stream. But one flower was blown by the wind and fell right next to her.

Elise looked at the flower and moved her hand and picked it up. She moved her legs to the side and looked down at the flower still in her hands, showing its white petals and some pink linings in the middle. She awed in its beauty.

She stood back up and moved to the stream, bending down and let her gloves touch the water and let go of the flower and watched it flow, out of her sight. Sitting up straight, she thinks in her mind about what had happened back at her city.

Her people were looking at her with shocked faces and her hedgehog friends were also shocked, but worse of all Sonic looking shocked and scared.

She remembered how it went, from stepping away from her after she turned into a hedgehog, to not looking at her after she defeated Solaris.

Elise was so caught up, she didn't see Sonic behind her. "Elise..." Sonic voice came in.

Elise turned around and saw Sonic standing there, looking shocked and still scared. She closes her eyes and turns back around.

There was a pregnant silence, until Elise spoke. "What do you want Sonic?" she said.

Sonic looks down and looks back up. "I think the real question is, why?" Elise looks back to Sonic confused, but she already knew what he meant, but she let Sonic talk and ask the questions. "Why and how did it become this? Why did you want to chose this? And w-why did you wa-want to c-co-come back?" The last question both hurt Elise and Sonic, but it had to be answered.

"I became this because I had no other choice. I chose this because to be with my friends. I came back because I love you too damn much, Sonic!" Elise shouted the last sentence.

Sonic was looking at her what felt like an hour or more, but he came back to his senses. "I love you, too." Sonic looked at her with sad eyes.

"But I can't change back to what I was." Elise saw how Sonic was shaking his head and looked back to her. "I don't care what you've become. What I care is that you're the same Elise." Elise was shocked for a moment but then realized that Sonic didn't care for what she was.

Elise ran into Sonic's arms. Elise angled her head and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Sonic smiled in the kiss and never let go, until they can't breathe again.

They eventually had to stop kissing at some point to breathe. They still had their heads together, with eyes their eyes closed. Elise opened her eyes and looked at Sonic.

Sonic still had his eyes closed, after feeling Elise lips on his, it wasn't the same. When she was human, her lips were smooth and soft. But now, they feel fury and ticklish. He didn't want to tell Elise that he wanted her back human, but there wasn't another way to make her human.

After thinking with his thoughts, he reopened his eyes and looked directly at Elise eyes. He saw the same Elise staring at him, and that made him smile.

Elise smiled back to him, but it was a sad smile. "I wish I was human again."

"I wish that too.'" Sonic replied.

Sonic and Elise hugged each other and just stand there for a long time. Letting their tears of joy fall on their shoulders, feeling the tightness around each other.

Until a white light came their way.

* * *

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge were walking at the village making sure the people were safe and if they remembered anything. They people seemed to not remembered, but they the hedgehogs and the bat, who was the hedgehog that defeated Solaris. None of them answered.

They decided that they needed a break, but Silver decided that he should go around the village to make sure everyone is safe or if they need help. They were ok with that and went to sit somewhere. They found a bench, near the park.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails sat on one end and Shadow, Jasmine, Amy sat on the other end. They stayed in silence for some time, but Rouge broke the silence.

"Well, this isn't working out." Rouge looked around the hedgehogs and they still stayed in silence.

"Guys!" Rouge yelled.

They all looked at her and stayed in silence still.

"Ok, we aren't playing the silence game anymore! This is ridiculous! We know that Princess Elise turned into a hedgehog, and she's also hiding something. Jasmine care to explain?" Rouge said.

They all looked at Jasmine, confused and wondering what she has to say.

Jasmine looks at them. "Elise... Well... Well she's a hedgehog...? And she's alive!" Jasmine said excitingly. She looked back at them and they didn't seem convinced, so they give her glares.

She throws her head on the table with a loud bang and mumbles. "Jasmine, you need to speak a little louder." Shadow said.

Jasmine raises her head, with her lips pressed tight together making fishy kissy lips, and giving Shadow her glare, but Shadow wasn't even blinking.

Jasmine gave up and breaks. "Oh my god! Sonic and Elise are dating!"

"WHAT?!" They yelled at the same time.

* * *

The bright light ended, then something magical happen.

Sonic opened his eyes, that he didn't know he had them closed and saw Elise human again. He looked up and down at her and saw she had the same blue dress, gloves, shoes, everything. He smiled and awe at her.

Elise was shock. She couldn't believe how this happen but she was speechless. She was also looking up and down at herself and saw the dress and everything on her. She was so caught up, she didn't notice she was in Sonic's arms.

"Ahem." Sonic interrupted her.

Elise looks up to Sonic and finally realizes that her was in his arms. She looks at him and starts laughing. She brought her head down on Sonic's shoulder and laughs.

Sonic feels the vibration of her laughter on his shoulder and looks up at the sky and saw a woman looking at them. He blinks once, twice, maybe more and realizes he isn't hallucinating, he smiles to the woman. "Thank you." He whispers to her.

The woman smiles back, showing her white teeth. "Keep care of my daughter, Sonic The Hedgehog." Her says and then disappears in the sky.

Sonic looks at the sky where she disappeared and then widen his eyes. He just met Elise's mother, or maybe mother-in-law someday. But he only cares for what's in his arms. He looks back to Elise and saw she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sonic what did you say?" She asked in a hush and squeaky tight voice. Sonic eyes went wide and then he remembered the words he said.

"Ummm... Nothing...?" Sonic replied. Elise looks back to him, giving him her glare. "No you said, 'I just met Elise's mother, or maybe mother-in-law someday', what does that mean?" Sonic looks at her but he just smiles again, then walks with her in his arms, back to the village.

"Elise one day, or maybe tomorrow? I will ask you to be my beautiful wife." Sonic says.

Elise looks at him and smiles and hugs in tighter. "And my answer will always be yes to you, Sonic The Hedgehog."

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER...**

All hedgehogs and humans now understand what Elise and Sonic were now. They were a couple and they went threw evil and danger together. They made sacrifices to save each other, friends, and the village for freedom. They had many adventures together, they had Dr. Eggman, Mephiles, and Solaris wanting to destroy their time period into the world where no life is living. But it was all saved with a certain hedgehog, his friends, and a Princess. Everything was in the right place, Elise is no longer a hedgehog, all of her people are safe from harm and danger, she friends are all right, and Sonic with her by her side.

Rouge and Knuckles are now dating, Knuckles bought Rouge a gorgeous silver and gold necklace with her name written on the middle of the necklace when they went on their first date and are now looking at apartments to live together. Along with Shadow and Jasmine buying a house to live together, with less work more catching up together. Amy and Silver are now going on their first date, going to a formal place. Silver decided that he wouldn't go back to the future and would stay with his friends that he made and will be happy in the present. While, Tails was opening up his new workshop, but then met a beautiful girl name Cosmo, coming into his workshop to work on her space aircraft, they are now going on their first date. Omega was now helping people who are in need. And Dr. Eggman was nowhere to be found.

Everything was in the right place.

Right now everyone was gathered around, for the big wedding that was going to happen today.

* * *

 **A/N: Sequel?**


End file.
